Sins of the Father
by cmahorror
Summary: Part 3 of the Nikolas/Robin/Patrick saga and the sequel to Coming Back Around.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story takes place 10 years after Coming Back Around.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Mom!"

Robin came running into the living room when she heard Stephanie's frustrated call. "What is it sweetie?"

"Would you please talk to dad and explain to him that I am doing this?" Stephanie pointed at Patrick who was pacing the living room furiously.

"Over my dead body! There is no way my daughter is going to be a, a…"

Robin couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Patrick glared at her so she looked at Stephanie. "Why don't you go upstairs and finish your homework while I talk to your father, okay?"

Stephanie smiled – she had her mom on her side which meant the battle was already won. "Thanks mom."

Robin watched the 13 year-old bounce up the stairs and then turned to her husband. "Sit!"

"I'm not a dog Robin."

"Well, if you don't want to beg tonight, you will sit down right now and listen to me." Robin smirked as Patrick took a seat on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"Babe, she's growing up, she's not that same little girl that curled up in your lap and watched the races with you. She wants to do this."

"But cheerleading Robin, my daughter running around in a little skirt while all those boys…"

Robin turned his head so he was looking at her. "Our daughter has been in dance and gymnastics since she was three, it shouldn't surprise you that she wants to do cheerleading." Patrick sighed but Robin didn't let up. "She is outgoing, intelligent and beautiful. Just like with Emma, boys were always going to be an issue. You just got lucky that Emma wasn't interested in cheerleading, she could have easily done it as well."

Patrick knew Robin was right but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Stephanie and I have already talked about it. She is still doing Mathletes and she has to maintain at least all B's or she is off the squad, the same requirements we have for all the kids regarding after school activities."

"Robin, you already talked about this without me?"

"Just like you did with Mal and the racing." Patrick had the good sense to at least look a little shamed. Two years ago their then 12-year old son had wanted to start racing go karts like his dad had done. Patrick had given his consent without even discussing it with Robin. "All Stephanie is doing is trying out – she hasn't even made the squad yet."

"Let's face it Robin, the try-out is just a formality. Our daughter making the squad is a foregone conclusion." Patrick gave in – he had learned over the years when he was fighting a losing battle.

Robin smiled at him. This was one of the many reasons she loved him, his love and protectiveness of their children. "So I will pick her up from try-outs tomorrow if you will get RJ from baseball practice." Mal had his racing but his 10-yr old little brother was turning out to be quite the pitcher.

"Okay, just let me know how she does as soon as you pick her up. Deal?"

"Deal."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and held her tight. Over twenty years together and they still fit perfectly in each other's arms. He looked down at her. "Come here."

"But the kids…"

"are in their rooms with their headphones on. I want a little preview of what I'll be begging you for later."

Robin threw her head back and laughed, then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck began kissing him. Neither one of them heard the door open just a couple of minutes later.

"Oh my God!"

Robin jumped off Patrick's lap and turned red as she realized who had just interrupted their make out session.

There in the doorway stood their oldest daughter, Emma and her boyfriend Cam Spencer. Robin smiled at the couple. "Hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Patrick stood up and walked over to the door. "Hey Cam, how are you doing?"

Cameron laughed and shook Patrick's hand. "Doing good Dr. Drake. Sorry, maybe we should have called before we came over."

Emma glared at Cam but he just smiled at her. Robin walked over to her daughter. "No, we are always happy to see you and you are welcome anytime."

Emma wanted to stay mad but the fact was that her parents had been this way for a long time and they deserved every moment of happiness they got - they went through hell to get it. Her brothers and sister didn't remember what had happened over 10 years ago, they were too young, but she did.

Her mom was a brilliant doctor and had been kidnapped for her research abilities several times before Emma was 6, including almost 2 years when someone actually faked her death. Emma and Patrick's lives had been destroyed thinking she was dead and they were thrilled when she came back to them. Their happiness was short-lived as her mom was taken from them again just a few months later. Even though she still talked to her mom, it was almost a year before she got to see her again.

Then her mom came home, engaged to Nikolas Cassadine. It turned out that instead of being her savior, Nikolas had been obsessed with her mom and done everything he could to try and keep her parents apart including kidnapping her mom and Uncle Jason and brainwashing her dad and Aunt Sam. It didn't work as her parents love for each other had been too strong. It also helped that her grandparents were spies with a lot of connections.

It wasn't until she was older that Emma learned Nikolas had planned on kidnapping her and Mal as well but her dad and Jason had stopped him. She was grateful every day for the fact that her family was still together and happy after everything they had been through.

"So," Robin smiled at her older daughter, "what brings you here today? Laundry?"

Emma laughed. She was living in the dorms at Port Charles University while she studied pre-med. Although she wanted to go into medicine like her parents, she had no interest in working with the brain. She planned to become a pediatrician. "No," she looked at Cam, "actually Cam heard something today at the station and we wanted to talk to you about it."

Cameron Spencer had followed in his father's footsteps and joined the Port Charles Police Department. He had graduated from PCU a year ago with a degree in Criminal Justice and successfully completed his training at the police academy 6 months after that. He was still a rookie but Commissioner Dante Falconeri, Cam's uncle, saw a great future for him with the department.

Robin was confused. She and Patrick had made it a point to lead as normal of lives as possible since everything that had happened with Nikolas. Sure they dealt with medical emergencies and the occasional police investigation but nothing too dangerous. "What is it?"

Cam took a deep breath. "Why don't we sit down?"

Patrick took Robin's hand and they walked over to the couch. Emma sat down next to her mom with Patrick on Robin's other side. Cam sat down in the large easy chair by the couch and leaned over with his elbow on his knees. "There is no easy way to say this – Nikolas Cassadine is being transferred from the maximum security facility he has been at in California to Fern Cliff."

Patrick was the first to respond. "What! How in the hell could they do that? He murdered his grandmother. He kidnapped Robin. He…" Patrick looked at Robin, "Stephanie."

Emma held her mother's hand while Robin shook her head, tears forming. "We have to tell her. If he is coming back, it will be in the papers. We have to tell her before she finds out some other way."

Emma looked at Cam. Dante had agreed to let Cam break the news since he was practically family to the Drakes - Emma and Cam had dated off and on since grade school, finally becoming serious last year. He was the only boy Patrick trusted with Emma. "Mom, are you sure?"

Emma had always known that Stephanie was actually Nikolas's daughter. It wasn't until a few years ago that Robin had sat Emma down and explained what happened with both Mal and Stephanie's pregnancies – how the Cassadine's had taken her mother's eggs when she was being held captive and used surrogates to carry the two children to term. It was horrifying to think of everything her mother had had to deal with in addition to being HIV positive. "She needs to hear it from me and her dad. Cam, could you please tell Dante that we will be in to see him tomorrow? I want to make sure that the restraining order is up to date and that all of our children are protected."

Cam smiled at them. He had told Emma many times how lucky she is to have two parents were still together and who loved each other and their children as much as Patrick and Robin did. "Of course."

Patrick asked the next question. "Are the doctors aware that they are moving him closer to his victims?"

Cam shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know the details. From what Dante could gather, it looks like someone with a lot of influence arranged the transfer."

Patrick pulled out his phone. "Well then, I guess we need to get our own person with a lot of influence to help us figure out how in the hell this happened and see if we can stop it." He dialed a number and waited for a moment. "Hey Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin was still sitting with Emma on the couch when Patrick got off the phone. "Jason is going to see what he can find out. In the meantime, he wants guards put on everyone. Someone wants Nikolas back in Port Charles for a reason and we are not wasting any time waiting to find out what it is."

Robin nodded her head while Patrick spoke. He sat back down on the couch and took her face in his hands. "Do you want to wait? Maybe we can stop the transfer and we don't have to tell her."

Robin took a deep breath and smiled at her husband. "I wish we could but the reality is that we were going to have to tell her sometime. I had just hoped it wouldn't be until she was Emma's age."

Stephanie had only been three when Nikolas had been sent away. Being so young, she didn't remember him, didn't remember what had happened all those years ago. As far as Stephanie and everyone else in town were concerned, she had only one dad – Patrick. Patrick loved her and would die before he let anyone or anything hurt her.

Patrick sighed. "I know you're right I just…"

Robin took his hand. "I know."

Emma watched them, amazed. Her parents didn't need to say the words; they knew what each other was thinking instinctively. "Do you want me to stay here and help, maybe just to hold Steph's hand?"

Robin smiled at her. "I think that would be great. We might as well include all the kids in this conversation."

Patrick nodded in agreement. "They are old enough to hear this." He hugged Robin and then Emma. "Okay, time for a family meeting."

* * *

The kids sat down on the couch watching their parents closely. They hadn't had a family meeting in a long time.

"So, what's going on? Is everyone okay?" Their first thought was that someone had died. The last family meeting had been when Uncle Jason's mom, Monica Quartermaine, passed away last year. She had lived a long and happy life but it was still really hard on Robin when it happened.

Robin smiled at Mal's question. "No, everyone is fine."

Stephanie looked at her mom. "Are you pregnant?"

Patrick looked at Robin and smiled but Robin just shook her head. "No." She heard Patrick giggle. "Absolutely not."

Patrick decided to start the conversation. "Steph, Mal, you know that we have talked to you before about the fact that your mom didn't give birth to you, about the surrogates."

Both children nodded. Mal had actually met his surrogate before. Uncle Nathan's sister, Britt, had given birth to him.

Robin smiled at the kids as she tried to figure out the right way to explain it. "Years ago there was someone who thought they were in love with me."

"Before Daddy?" Stephanie just couldn't imagine her mom with anyone else.

"No sweetie. When Emma was little, before you were born, some people took me away from her and your dad for a while. I tried so hard to get back to them, but they made your Dad and Emma think I was gone for good."

Mal looked at them. "Is that when Dad had Gabriel?" The children knew that they had a brother who passed away - they put flowers on his grave every year.

Robin nodded. "Yes Mal. Anyway, after I came back I had to leave again so I could help Uncle Jason. While I was gone, this person who thought they were in love me did some things to your dad and me to keep us apart but we always found our way back to each other."

Mal got a strange look on his face the suddenly smiled. "The princess story!"

Patrick looked at Robin and grinned. Mal was remembering the story Patrick used to tell him and Emma about rescuing Robin from marrying Nikolas. "That's right."

Robin watched Stephanie carefully. "Anyway, this person, his name is Nikolas, decided that he wanted to have a baby with me. He took some things from me to do it and tried twice, using the surrogates. The first time someone stopped him and made sure that your dad was the biological father."

Stephanie was getting tense. The name Nikolas had struck her and she wasn't sure why. "That was Mal, wasn't it?"

Robin just nodded her head. Times like this she wished her children weren't so damn smart.

Stephanie got tears in her eyes. "And the second time, it worked didn't it?"

Patrick and Robin were both crying at this point. Patrick kneeled down before Stephanie and took her hand in his. "It doesn't matter, you are my daughter."

"But this Nikolas is my biological father, isn't he?" Stephanie had always wondered why her parents chose to have her and Mal so close together, now she had her answer. "Where is he? Didn't he want me?"

"Oh, honey, yes he did but his grandmother did something to his brain that made him very sick and he couldn't control himself anymore, let alone take care of you. Your dad and I tried to help him but it was too late and he had to go away." Robin needed to assure Stephanie that what happened to Nikolas wasn't hereditary.

"And I loved you from the moment I met you. You are just as much my child as Emma, Mal and RJ; I never want you to doubt that." Patrick squeezed Stephanie's hand.

"I believe you Dad." She smiled at him. "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Nikolas has been in a hospital out in California but he is being transferred nearby and we want to make sure that you are safe. Like your mom said, he is very sick and may try to get in touch with you or even see you and that may not be safe yet."

Robin watched Stephanie as she tried to process everything. "Steph, do you have any questions?"

"Do I have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Nikolas did have a son, Spencer, but Nikolas hid him away from us before he got sick and we were never able to find him. I am hoping Spencer will return to Port Charles someday so you can get to know him."

Stephanie laughed through her tears. "Another brother, of course."

Mal put his arm around her. He had been always been protective of his little sister and nothing would change that. "Hey, I'm not so bad."

RJ took offense. "I'm not either!" The whole family laughed, the tension in the room broken.

Patrick put his arm around Robin while still holding Stephanie's hand. "This is our family and your mom and I will do everything in our power to protect you."

"What's his last name? I don't want to see him but I at least want to know his name." Stephanie had a feeling that there was a lot more to this story that she was hearing and that her mom and dad were being a lot nicer about her birth father than he deserved. If she had a name, she could find out more about him without further upsetting her parents.

Robin sighed. "Cassadine. Nikolas Cassadine. I have some pictures of him if you want them." Robin had set some aside for Stephanie years ago.

Stephanie nodded. She looked at her dad. "Is that it?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

She smiled at her parents. "Of course I am; I'm a Drake."

Patrick smiled proudly back at her. "Yes you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days later Emma and Cam were walking back to her dorm room with bags of groceries. "Come on Em, is your sister really going to eat all this stuff?"

Stephanie was spending the night with Emma to celebrate Stephanie making the cheerleading squad but Emma was certain that was not the only reason she was coming over. "Yes she will and whatever is left over I can eat while I cram for midterms. Besides, I have a feeling we will be up late talking tonight. If I know my sister, she has been researching Nikolas for the past three days which means she has figured out that he is your uncle. I think that is why she wanted to know if you were going to be here tonight."

They got to the lobby and headed towards the elevator, Emma's guard close behind them. All 4 children had their own personal guard as well as her parents, courtesy of Uncle Jason. They rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and got off, heading down the hall to Emma's room. All of a sudden Emma heard someone call her name.

"Emma."

Cam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend while Emma shook her head. "Yes, John?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we are having a floor party tomorrow night." The RA annoyed the hell out of Cam; he had an obvious crush on Emma.

"Well Emma will be staying with me tomorrow night – sorry." Cam kissed the top of Emma's head and then rested his chin on it. Just like Patrick and Robin, Cam and Emma were a perfect fit.

"Okay – just wanted to let you know what is going on. Have a great night." He smiled at the couple and went back to his room.

Emma turned around and glared at her boyfriend. "So, I'm staying with you tomorrow night? News to me."

"Well since I can't stay with you tonight because your sister will be here, I thought maybe you could make it up to me tomorrow?" Cam smiled at her and winked.

"Oh really?" Emma unlocked her door and walked in. "So, my sister's entire world being turned upside down is apparently an inconvenience for you and your plans for tonight?"

Cam quickly backtracked. "No, that's not what I meant. I love your sister, your whole family in fact and I will do anything I can to make this whole situation easier for her. I'm just going to miss you tonight, that's all."

She smiled at him. "Nice recovery."

"You liked that?" He walked over to her as she giggled.

"Yeah, I did."

Cam wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "What makes you think that Stephanie is investigating Nikolas?"

Emma sighed. "Because she is just like me and mom, a natural researcher." They began putting away the groceries. "When Steph was 6, she started being scared by storms, specifically the thunder and lightning. My mom sat her down at the computer and made her look up how storms were created. Most kids would stop after a few articles but not Stephanie. No, our Stephanie spent weeks finding out everything she could about them. If she came across a word she didn't know she would either ask our parents or look it up herself. For a short time I thought she was going to become a meteorologist."

They finished putting away the groceries and sat down on Emma's bed. "The point I am making is that there is no way that Stephanie is just going to accept what she was told the other night and move on. I am going to do everything in my power to help my sister so she can find out what she needs to, accept it and go on with her life."

Cam kissed her and smiled. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma was bent over laughing on her bed. "Oh my God, he didn't?"

Stephanie looked at her sister and tried to control her own laughing. "Yes he did. As soon as mom called him and told him I made the squad, dad called the school principal and tried to convince him that, for health reasons, it would be better if all cheerleaders wore sweatpants and sweatshirts instead of the normal cheerleading outfits. Something about all of us catching the flu cheering in the cold."

Emma wasn't surprised, their dad was very protective of his girls. "How did you find out?"

"The principal called mom to get a second opinion." Emma laughed even louder and she about fell off the bed and onto Cam, who was sitting on the floor. All three of them were in tears laughing as Stephanie recounted the story. "Mom assured him that there was no documented causal link between cheerleading outfits and the flu. Then she called dad."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. We were home by then and she told me she needed to talk to my father in private, went into their bedroom and shut the door." Stephanie smiled. "He's going to be an absolute wreck before the first game I cheer at."

"Just wait until your first date – right Cam?"

Cam glared at his girlfriend. "A story for another night."

Both girls fell over on the bed, laughing even harder. After a few minutes, they were finally able to compose themselves and pulled out the junk food and pop.

Emma looked at her sister. "So, when does the inquisition begin?"

Stephanie shook her head; she never could fool her sister. "You knew him, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. Mom and I lived with him for a short time."

Cam shook his head. "Not really, I mean I spent some time at Wyndamere when he dated my mom but after that I really didn't see him again."

Stephanie nodded and focused her attention on her sister. "What was he like, before he got sick?"

"He was always nice to me." Emma wasn't lying, Nikolas had always treated her well. "We went horseback riding and played in the maze behind the house. I think he truly thought he loved mom but there has always only been one man for her, you know that."

Stephanie smiled. "Dad. I don't doubt mom and dad love me but I can't help but be curious about my birth father."

Emma took Stephanie's hand. "I understand. Why don't you tell me what you have found out and I will fill in any blanks I can."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I know that he's around mom's age and they were friends when they were teenagers. I found pictures online of mom and him at parties, I don't know if they were dating or just friends but it looked like they got along. I also saw pictures of mom with Uncle Jason."

Emma explained, "Mom and Uncle Jason dated years before she met Dad. Jason and Nikolas both wanted to date mom and she chose Jason, not Nikolas."

"Okay, explains a few other things I found out but I'm going to save the discussion about Uncle Jason for another day. From what I could gather from the few articles out there, Nikolas was basically brainwashed for years by his Grandmother Helena and that led to the brain damage and his going crazy." Stephanie had appreciated her parents using the word sick, but everything she had read said Nikolas had gone completely insane.

Stephanie had actually been shocked at how few articles there actually were about the incidents from all those years ago. There were a ton of articles about her mom's 'death' and resurrection, her mom and dad's work, as well as everything Uncle Jason went through, but very few regarding what happened with Nikolas. There was one other thing Stephanie had figured out while doing her research.

"How old was I when you met me?"

Emma sighed. "Three. Dad rescued you from Nikolas and brought you to where Mal and I were. We were in hiding because Nikolas had kidnapped mom and was threatening to kidnap us."

"Was he sick by then?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. Mom was pregnant with RJ at the time and Nikolas knew it. He planned to keep mom with him and raise RJ as his own, along with Spencer and the three of us."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Emma spoke again. "How do you feel about everything you have found out so far?" Emma was worried about her sister.

"Well, I am upset that I will never know him but it sounds like he was a victim too. Not even close to as much as mom was but still…" Stephanie looked at her sister. "I know how lucky I am to have the dad I have. I can't imagine my life without mom, dad, you or the boys so I guess things worked out for the best. I would like to get to know my other brother but I wouldn't change anything about the life I have."

"Me either." Emma hugged her little sister and then smiled at her. "Enough serious stuff for tonight, it's a celebration. You got to pick the movies – what are you torturing us with tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I cannot believe I am watching this." Cam sat on the floor and pouted.

Emma smiled at him. "We had a deal – you can stay but you have to watch the movies without complaining."

Emma and Stephanie were on the bed while Cam was relegated to the floor. They were watching Grease 2, a classic in the girls opinion. "They are dancing around with bowling balls on their hands. I get to complain a little bit."

Stephanie laughed – this was exactly what she needed. "Stop, just be glad I didn't have Em kick you out at curfew."

Cam gave up. "Fine, no more comments."

Cam yawned and laid his head down on the pillow Emma had given him. It was after midnight and he was tired. He was just nodding off when Milo started pounding on the door. "Get up! We have to go now!"

Cam ran over to the door and opened it while Steph and Emma slipped their shoes on. "What is going on?"

"Two men coming up the stairs. They attacked JJ," JJ was Stephanie's guard, "but he managed to get a call to me. You ready?"

The girls and Cam followed Milo out the door. They were almost to the elevator when Stephanie was grabbed from behind by one of the men while the other one hit Milo with his gun.

"Stephanie!" Emma started to run towards her sister but the man who had hit Milo grabbed her. Cam reacted on instinct and started to pull Emma back to him.

Meanwhile, Stephanie fought her captor furiously. Suddenly he cried out and his grip loosened. She took advantage of this to elbow him and then punch him in the stomach. When he bent over she saw her sister's RA, John standing there.

John rushed past the guy and grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Let's go!" John dragged her back towards the group and hit Emma's captor in the back. Cam pulled Emma away while Milo picked himself off the floor. The group went down the stairs and quickly met up with JJ.

Less than a minute later they were all in an SUV headed away from Emma's dorm. Emma held her sister tight. "Are you okay?"

Stephanie nodded unable to speak for a minute. The group traveled in silence until Stephanie looked at John. "Thank you."

John shook his head. "I heard the commotion and came out. I had no idea what I was walking into. I'm just glad I could help. Can I ask a question – where are we going?"

Milo spoke up. "The Quartermaine mansion – you'll be safe there."

* * *

Robin and Patrick were enjoying a late but quiet dinner by candlelight together.

"So what do you think the kids are doing?" Patrick loved the way Robin looked by candlelight.

"Best guess, Stephanie has finished grilling Emma and Cam about Nikolas and they are now watching movies and the boys are on their third straight hour of video games." Patrick cringed when Robin mentioned Nikolas but the subject couldn't be completely avoided. They both knew that Stephanie had been researching Nikolas and Patrick was upset about it. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"It's only natural that she'd be curious about him but you are her dad and she knows it." Robin gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "She loves you, you are her hero. Nothing will change that, especially not him."

Patrick nodded. "I love her too, you know that, I just worry."

Robin smiled and then kissed him. "Me too."

Patrick smiled back at her. Robin was right, Stephanie was his daughter and Nikolas's return would not change that.

He was a lucky man to have her. She could make him feel better no matter what. "So, what do you say that we take advantage of having the house to ourselves?"

"Why Dr. Drake, I thought you'd never ask."

Patrick stood up with Robin in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

They were still there, lying in bed exhausted, hours later when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Patrick's phone was right by the bed. "What? Are they okay? Good, we'll meet you there." Robin had only heard one side of the conversation but she had a bad feeling she knew who it was about.

Patrick looked at Robin and took her hand in his. "Someone tried to kidnap Stephanie and Emma tonight. Milo and Cam stopped them and they are headed to Jason's. He'll have a car here in 5 minutes."

"Patrick…" Robin was worried there was something he wasn't telling her.

He pulled Robin into his arms. "I promise you, they are fine."

"Okay." She threw on some clothes and followed Patrick down the stairs. They had just reached the front door when they saw the headlights from Jason's car pull in the drive.

"Let's go." Robin headed down the walk, Patrick right behind her. Robin was halfway to the car when she suddenly stopped and fell back into her husband.

"Robin?" Patrick wrapped his arms around her as she fell to the ground. She looked at him briefly before she went unconscious. "Robin!"

The guard ran over to Patrick and pulled out his phone. "We need an ambulance now – a woman's been shot."

Patrick looked down and realized that he was instinctively applying pressure to Robin's left side and his hands were covered in his wife's blood. "No, Robin, no!." He laid her on the ground so he could increase the pressure on the wound. "Damn it Robin, we need you so you fight!"

Robin moaned but didn't open her eyes. Patrick didn't care, it was a response and that was all that mattered. Within minutes they were in the ambulance and on their way to GH.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The paramedics flew through the door with the cot. "GSW to the lower left quadrant, patient has been down for approximately 10 minutes, pulse is 72 and thready, BP is 70/40, pulse ox is 98% on room air, respirations are 12. Responsive to painful stimuli."

Dr. Tom Hardy took over. "Get her into Trauma 2! Epiphany, get me an OR now." Before Patrick could move, Robin was whisked out of sight. Patrick started to follow but Liz stopped him.

"Patrick you know you can't go back there. Let them do their jobs." Liz led Patrick over to a chair and sat him down. "Do you want me to call everyone? Where are the kids?"

Patrick put his head in his hands. "They're at Jason's. We were on our way over there when…" He stopped for a moment. "Someone tried to kidnap Emma and Stephanie tonight. Cam and Milo stopped them."

Liz reached for her phone, Cameron was her son, but Patrick stopped her. "They are fine, I promise. Jason's guards were taking them all to the Quartermaines."

Liz nodded and put her phone away. Patrick had no reason to lie to her. "What about her parents and Mac?"

"Jason's taking care of that." Patrick stood up and began to pace the room. "I can't lose her Liz, I just can't."

"Patrick, this is Robin we're talking about. She has survived a gunshot wound before and under much worse circumstances. At least this time she doesn't have to have Carly sewing her up."

Patrick gave Liz a little laugh. Liz was right, Robin had been shot before and the circumstances were much worse. Emily Quartermaine had actually operated on Robin in the lobby of the Metro Court hotel using office supplies. Robin had survived that and the wound was even in almost the same spot.

"Patrick, how is she?" Anna ran up to her son-in-law with Robert, Mac and Felicia close behind her.

"She is in with Dr. Hardy now." He noticed Anna was staring at his shirt and Patrick realized he was covered in Robin's blood.

"Patrick, why don't we get you some scrubs and get you cleaned up? Do you have any open cuts?" Liz knew that Patrick wasn't thinking about himself right now but Robin would kill her if she didn't ask.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what is going on with my wife!"

"Then let me tell you." Tom was walking out of the trauma room and had heard Patrick's outburst. "We are getting her prepped for surgery right now. We did an x-ray and it looks like the bullet is lodged in some scar tissue. Was Robin shot before?"

"Yes, in 2007. I noticed it was in almost the exact same spot." Patrick couldn't believe the coincidence.

"Well it's a good thing, it looks like that scar tissue may have prevented the bullet from doing too much damage. She's stable and we are heading to the OR in 10 minutes. While I am doing the surgery I want you to get cleaned up. I am also going to get you started on the PEP protocol. I know you get tested regularly – when is your next test scheduled?"

"Next week."

"Okay, I want to go ahead and do another draw tonight and then keep your regular schedule. Go get cleaned up and let me take care of Robin. I'll have her up and fighting with you in no time." Tom walked back to the trauma room and Patrick leaned against the nurse's hub. After a minute he slowly slid down the side of it and finally let the events of the past hour get to him as the tears he had been holding back finally came out.

Anna ran to his side but Patrick warned her off. "No Anna, don't touch me." Anna jumped back at his words. "I know Robin's blood doesn't scare either one of us but it still scares her, even after all these years. Let me get changed and cleaned up. I have some clothes in my locker, I'll take a quick shower and then be right back out. Twenty minutes tops. Liz, you'll know where to find me if…"

Liz nodded her head. "What about the kids?"

Patrick sighed. "Jason and Sam are going to talk to them. The hard part will be keeping them away. I want them to stay at the Quartermaines for now, out of the line of fire I hope. Jason is going to call me as soon as the kids know so I can talk to them. I will see you in a few minutes."

Patrick went to wash up and change clothes. As he headed towards the locker room Robin was rolled by on her way to surgery. Tom stopped the gurney for a moment. "Hey beautiful, you behave yourself in there so they can get that bullet out and get you home to me and the kids because we need you. I love you, beyond reason."

He kissed her softly and then watched as Robin was rolled down the hallway and to the OR for surgery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma paced back and forth in the library at Jason's. "It's not fair! My parents don't deserve this."

Emma and Stephanie had just reunited with their brothers and were finally settling down when their Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam had broken the news about their mom. To say they were devastated would be an understatement.

That had been over 3 hours ago. According to their dad, their mom had gotten through the surgery with flying colors and she was expected to make a full recovery. In fact, she should be released by the middle of the next week. Until then, the kids were to stay at Jason's and they would be allowed to skype with their mom after she woke up. Patrick promised that he would do his best to be there for the kids and still take care of Robin.

Cam walked over and put his arms around her. "I know but your mom is going to be okay. Your dad said she made it out of surgery just fine and she is resting comfortably. Dante is leading the investigation on her shooting and your grandparents and Uncle Mac are checking out the tapes from your dorm. We are going to find out who did this and put them away."

Emma looked up at him. "We know who did this – Nikolas! He tried to take us away from my dad and he shot my mom. I don't understand how he could do this to her. She is the kindest and gentlest person I know."

Cam held her and smiled. He had known Robin his entire life and he agreed with his girlfriend's assessment of her mom. "I know and that is probably why he is doing this. If she were a raging bitch like that Carly person we heard Jason used to hang out with, he wouldn't want her. He seems like the kind of man to decide if he can't have her, no one will. I'm not saying it's fair or right, but we are talking about an insane man."

He kissed her. "But that is not all that is going on in that head of yours is it?"

"I want to be there with her, I want to see that she is okay." Tears filled Emma's eyes as she thought about her mom lying in a hospital bed. "I want to hold her hand and let her know how much I love her."

"Me too." Stephanie walked into the room. Cam stepped aside and so the two girls could hug. "I know I am 13 but right now all I want my mommy."

The two girls held on to each other crying, the night's events having taken its toll. Cam stepped outside to give them some privacy and saw John in the hallway.

"How are they doing?" John had separated out from everyone after they had arrived at the mansion. Milo had filled him in on the events from the night but he had stayed away – he felt like he was intruding.

"How do you think? Their mother's been shot and they were almost kidnapped tonight." Cam didn't mean to be so short with John but his patience was about used up.

John shook his head. "Look, I didn't ask to be pulled into this, remember? I was actually looking for Jason Quartermaine – I want to go back to my dorm room and sleep this night off. If you could tell me where I can find him, I will be out of here."

Cam felt horrible – he may not like the guy but John did help them out tonight. "I think he is in the study. Sam and Jason just got the boys to their rooms and were going to start arranging for additional security for the kids."

"Good, it looks like they'll need it." John pointed down the hall. "Down there?"

Cam nodded his head. John started to walk down the hall and Cam stopped him. "Thank you again for your help tonight."

John waved him off. "It was nothing."

John left Cam behind and knocked on the door to the study. "Come in."

John walked in and looked at Jason and Sam. He smiled at them. "Hi." John shut the door behind him and walked towards the couple. "We need to talk."

* * *

Nikolas sat in the car as it made its way to his new home. Sadly, the paperwork had been messed up and instead of being transferred to a new facility he had been 'accidentally' given a full release. "Did you get them?"

His companion smiled at him. "Unfortunately no, but the other part of the plan went off without a hitch. It shouldn't be too long until everything is in place."

"Good. Is the house ready for her?"

"As promised. Do you have what I need ready?"

"Yes and once I have what I want, you will get it." The car pulled up to its destination and Nikolas stared at him. "I trust you understand what is at stake? If you do not follow through on your end…"

"I am well aware of what will happen to me. Don't worry, I will get you what you want."

"Just so long as we are on the same page. Good night." Nikolas slammed the door and walked into his new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Patrick held Robin's hand and waited for her to wake up. It had been 4 hours since she had come out of surgery and he needed for her to wake up soon. "Come on babe, you have been sleeping long enough. If you don't wake up soon the kids are going to overthrow the guards and storm over here."

"Patrick?"

Patrick looked at her and kissed her hand. "That's it, come on."

Robin opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi." She smiled and tried to sit up but cried out in pain before she got very far.

"Hey, stop that. You need to lay down." He pushed the call button and gently stroked her head. "Do you remember what happened?"

Robin leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "We had dinner and then we went upstairs together to, uh, take advantage of the kids being gone." She sighed and smiled at him. "We were in bed, we had just finished making love and we were exhausted."

"Yeah we were."

Robin shook her head at him. "The phone rang and," she tried to sit up again but Patrick stopped her, "the girls!"

Patrick kept her still so she didn't pull her stitches. "They are fine. Jason has all the kids under lock and key and we will call them in just a little bit."

Patrick wiped the tears off her cheeks and she nodded at him. "We left to go meet them and," she was having trouble remembering, "it hurt."

Robin reached down to her left side and felt the dressing on her wound. "I was shot?"

Patrick nodded, tears rolling down his face. "Yes."

"Again? In the same spot?" Robin couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"Dante is working on that. The good news is that, unlike last time, Carly was nowhere near you and you got actual medical supplies instead of duct tape and a paring knife."

Robin gave a little laugh. "That is good news." Tears filled her eyes. "But how about you don't make me laugh just yet?"

Patrick rubbed the tears away from her face. "God Robin, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Robin looked at her husband. "You could never hurt me. Never." She took his hand in hers. "Now, I want to talk to my kids."

* * *

Cam was surprised to see John sitting at the table in the morning. "I thought you were going back to the dorm."

"Plans changed. Jason asked me to stick around for a while." John didn't feel the need to explain why he was still there to Emma's boyfriend, it wasn't his house.

Cam grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from John. "Why?"

"He and Sam think I might be a target – you know, since I helped Emma and Stephanie escape last night. You can ask him if you want, he's around here somewhere. I know Sam was heading to the hospital to see Robin." John maintained eye contact with Cam and showed no signs of backing down.

Cam gave him a smile. "Yes, everyone was thrilled to get to talk to her. I'm happy that she is going to be alright." Robin had called an hour ago to assure her children that she was going to be fine.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes while Cam drank his coffee and John ate his breakfast. Cam finished his coffee and got up from the table. "I guess I'll see you later."

Cam went outside and called Nathan. "Hey, can you do a background check for me? Yes, John Vine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stephanie Anna Drake, you need to hurry up and get down here. We are all waiting on you." Patrick was anxious to get the kids out of Port Charles.

It had been three days since the attempted kidnapping and Robin's shooting. Yesterday they were notified that, due to a clerical error, Nikolas had been released instead of transferred and he had disappeared. Jason had his best people working on finding him but until then the kids were going into hiding. Robin would be released in two days and then she and Patrick would join them.

Mac and Felicia were already at the cabin. It was three hours from Port Charles and completely secluded. Sam and Danny were going with the kids today while Cam stayed behind to accompany Robin and Patrick after she was released. Meanwhile Jason was working with Robin's parents to try and track down Nikolas.

"I'm coming dad." She came down the stairs, pouting. "Why can't we wait for mom to get out of the hospital?"

"Stop pouting." Patrick was not in the mood for this.

"I don't pout." She put her hands on her hips and stood with her siblings.

"We've already explained this to you a dozen times – we have no idea where Nikolas is and our priority is keeping all of you safe. That means moving you as soon as possible." Patrick smiled at his youngest daughter. "I know you want your mom with you and believe me when I say she wants to be with you too but she can't be moved yet. We need you to understand and cooperate, please?"

Stephanie sighed but nodded her head in agreement. They all knew it was true but it didn't make it any easier. Robin had managed to get some one on one time with each of her children to reassure them that she was fine and would be with them soon.

Jason came down the stairs with Sam and Danny. "Ready to go?"

"I think so." Patrick was going with the kids to get them settled in and then headed back to Port Charles to stay with Robin. "Bags are in the cars and everyone has said their goodbyes, right?"

That last part was directed at Emma who was not happy to be leaving Cam behind. Cam had insisted Emma go with her siblings to the cabin for her own safety. "Yes Dad."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Robin was lying in her bed when the nurse came in to check her vitals. Patrick was getting the kids off to a safe house and she would be joining them in a few days. She had no idea where it was and she didn't care. All Robin cared about was that everyone was safe.

Two orderlies came into the room. "Ready for your x-ray Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin was a little confused. "What x-ray?"

The taller orderly looked at his chart. "It says here abdominal x-ray, lower left quadrant. It was ordered by Dr. Tom Hardy."

"Really?" Robin was so busy talking to the orderly that she didn't notice the nurse injecting a needle into her IV line.

The orderlies came over to the bed and unlocked the wheels. The taller one spoke again. "I am just the messenger Dr. Scorpio." They began pushing her out of the room but Robin's guard, Carl, stopped him.

"Where are you taking her?"

Robin smiled at him. "It's okay – there are orders from Tom to take me to x-ray. It shouldn't take more than an hour depending on how backed up they are."

Carl took the chart from the orderly and read it. "Hey man…"

Robin spoke up. "It's okay – he can look at it."

Carl smiled at Robin – he had always liked the doctor. "I will go with you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less but," Robin yawned, "I'm probably going to take a nap so I won't be great company."

"I don't care." Carl looked at the orderlies. "Let's go."

The group, including the nurse, headed to the elevator, taking it to the basement where the radiology department was located.

Robin fell asleep on the way down and the group headed off the elevator and down the hall. They were halfway down the hall when Carl felt a needle go into his arm. "What the hell?"

Before he could do anything, Carl passed out. The orderlies took the unconscious Robin off the cot and placed her in a wheelchair and then put Carl on the cot. They left him in the hallway and took Robin out the back of the hospital into the alley, where there was an ambulance waiting.

One of the orderlies moved Robin from the wheelchair to the back of the ambulance while the nurse and other orderly climbed into the front cab. After strapping Robin down to the cot in back, the group left GH.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Patrick walked down the hallway towards Robin's room holding a bouquet of flowers. The kids were safely hidden away and he was going to spend the next two days getting his wife recovered and back with them.

Patrick walked up to Robin's room and noticed that Carl wasn't standing outside her door but figured he was probably in the room with Robin. Patrick opened the door and the flowers fell from his hand. The room was empty, Robin's bed was gone. Turning around, he ran to the nurse's desk.

"Epiphany, where's Robin?"

Epiphany kept her head down in the chart she was finishing. "The last time I saw her she was in her room."

"When was that?" Patrick knew something was wrong.

"Two hours ago – is she not there now?" Epiphany looked at Patrick, something wasn't right.

Patrick picked up the phone to call security. "No, in fact her entire bed is gone and Carl isn't there either. You didn't notice her monitors are unhooked!"

"The monitors were unhooked earlier this morning because she was doing better. In fact, Dr. Hardy was thinking about releasing her first thing in the morning. We are doing vital checks every 4 hours." Epiphany picked up her phone and called her boyfriend Milo while Patrick talked to security. Milo was Emma's guard and had known Robin for years.

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake is missing from her room, get the police down here now!" Patrick slammed the phone down and then picked up his cell phone, dialing Jason's number. "Robin and her guard are missing." Nothing else needed to be said.

Patrick headed back to Robin's room in the vain hope that she would magically reappear. He was near the door when he heard someone call out to him. "Dr. Drake."

Patrick turned around and saw Carl limping down the hall. "Carl! Where is she?"

"I don't know. They told me she was being taken down to x-ray so I went with her. She was sleeping by the time we reached the basement and they injected me with something. I woke up in the hallway on her bed." Carl was breathless. "Dr. Drake, I am so sorry."

Patrick fell back against the wall and sunk to the floor. He had prayed that he was wrong, that Robin had just been taken for some tests and that she would be back at any moment, but he wasn't.

Nikolas had taken Robin again.

* * *

Robin woke up and looked around her room. The IV was still in place and she was groggy. She lifted her head up looked around but she wasn't in her hospital room. She closed her eyes again, her head was hurting, and she laid her head back down on the pillow. She stayed that way until she heard the door to her room open.

"How are we feeling today?"

Robin opened her eyes but she couldn't seem to focus on anything, it was all blurry.

"Still a little out of it? I apologize, I'm afraid the dosage may have been a little off. It shouldn't be too much longer and you will be up and raring to go. Until then, I suggest you close your eyes and get some rest – let the drug work its way out of your system. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

The woman expertly changed out Robin's IV bag and did a quick vitals check before heading out the door. She stopped in the doorway and smiled. "It's good to see you again Dr. Scorpio."

Robin attempted to raise her head once more but she just didn't have the strength. After a brief struggle, Robin surrendered to the darkness once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Patrick sat in his office and tried to figure out how he was going to explain to his children that he had let Nikolas take Robin. No matter how hard he tried, Patrick had not been able to protect her but there was no way in hell Nikolas was coming anywhere near his children.

No matter what Nikolas thought, Stephanie was Patrick's daughter. Within a year of coming to live with Patrick and Robin, Stephanie had forgotten that she had another father. It was not intentional on their part it was just a busy and difficult time. Robin was still recovering from not only being kidnapped and held hostage by a madman, but also from the pregnancy. Patrick had been focused on reestablishing a normal home life for the kids and getting ready for RJ's birth.

After RJ was born, the routine just slipped in and before they knew it Stephanie wasn't asking about Nikolas at all. Rather than confuse the little girl, they chose to just go with it. Nikolas was in no condition to take care of a child and Patrick loved that little girl as much as their other children, as much as life itself. She was happy, healthy and loved – why upset her unnecessarily?

Patrick was staring at a photo of Robin and the kids on his desk when Jason and Cam walked in. "Patrick?"

Patrick rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked at the men. "Any news?"

Jason shook his head. "We have reviewed the security footage and we are putting APBs out on the 3 people who took her but they are not on staff and the orders were forged. They took a copy of the x-ray order from when Robin was brought in right after being shot and changed the date on it so, unless you looked very closely, it looked legitimate."

Patrick sighed and leaned his head back against his chair, closing his eyes to think for a moment. He had hoped that the people involved were hospital staff who had been bribed or threatened to help Nikolas but Patrick should have known better. "Do we have any leads?"

Jason hesitated. "Well, maybe one…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. John popped his head in the door. "May I come in?"

"John, hey."

Patrick looked at him – he had not met Emma's RA but he had to thank the kid for helping get Emma and Stephanie away from their kidnappers. He looked familiar but Patrick couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Of course, I've been wanting to thank you for helping my girls. Our kids are everything to me and their mother."

John looked uncomfortable. "It really isn't that big a deal Dr. Drake." The tall boy slouched and avoided looking Patrick straight in the eye.

Patrick looked at Jason. "Is there something I should know?"

Jason smiled at John. "Go ahead, it's okay."

John sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with you or Emma."

Patrick and Cam looked at each other, confused. Patrick finally spoke up. "What haven't you been honest with us about?"

"My name hasn't always been John Vine. I changed my name when I was 13 to try and distance myself from my family and their history."

Patrick looked at Jason and then back at John. Patrick really studied John's face and it hit him. "Oh my God – Spencer?"

* * *

Robin woke up and looked around again. The room was the same one she had woken up in before. She wasn't sure where she was but she figured Jason must have decided to move her early and she just slept through it. That was okay because that meant she could see her children now.

Her IV was still connected and the monitors were going strong. Robin was confused. She could have sworn that Epiphany disconnected the monitors this morning but maybe they were just being extra cautious since she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

The door opened and Robin saw someone coming through the door. They were in a gown with gloves and a mask. Robin's face showed her confusion so they explained. "I wouldn't want to risk infecting your wound Dr. Scorpio. Full BSI for all visitors at this time."

That was new too. Robin didn't need those precautions at the hospital. They came over to the machines and made sure everything was good. "You will have lunch in just a few minutes and then you need to rest."

Robin was still tired but managed to finally get a few words out. "My husband, kids…"

"Soon, you will be able to see them soon. I can see you are still weak so we will have someone help you with lunch." They walked out of the room and closed the door.

Robin tried to focus. Had she relapsed, why was she so weak? She thought she had been doing better?

A few minutes later someone came in with some chicken noodle soup and helped Robin eat. Within minutes of finishing lunch, Robin passed out again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cam jumped up from the couch and stared John straight in the eyes. "You son of a bitch – you are no different from your father. He is obsessed with Robin and you are obsessed with Emma."

John didn't back down. "No, I am trying to protect her from my father. He will do anything to get the kids, especially Emma and Stephanie. Those two girls are the spitting image of Robin and his obsession is on her. If he can get Mal and RJ, he will since Robin loves them but Robin and Stephanie are the main targets."

Patrick looked at Jason. "You knew?"

Jason nodded his head. "He came to me a few days ago after the attempted kidnapping and told me everything."

John looked at Patrick. "May I sit down so I can explain?"

Patrick was still in shock. "Of course."

Cam stood in John's way for one more minute and then stepped back so John could take a seat on the couch. "I was in a boarding school in Europe when my father was sent away. One of the guards came and told me that he was sick and I wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. I asked about Stephanie but all they would tell me was that she was with Robin and that was good enough for me at the time." He looked at Patrick. "I knew you and Robin would take great care of her and I was right."

He leaned over on the couch, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. "I decided to get in touch with my Grandma Laura and see if I could visit. She was still living in Europe and took me out of the school and moved me in with her." He laughed. "The first thing she did was make it clear that the way I had been behaving was not acceptable under her roof. She said she couldn't save her son but she'd be damned if she let her grandson be a spoiled brat. For the record, Lulu and Lucky didn't know I was there. If they were visiting I would go away on a trip with friends. We felt it was best for everyone's safety if my whereabouts remained unknown."

He sat back up. "I graduated from high school and got into college here. I wanted to see my sister but I knew I couldn't get too close or my father might find me. By that point I had been told everything that had happened with my Dad and Robin. My dad still has plenty of money and some of the guards were loyal to him and not Helena. It was pure coincidence that Emma and I ended up in the same dorm but I did take advantage of it to make sure she was alright and get updates on my sister. As for an 'obsession' with Emma, sorry Cam but no. I have always liked her, I won't deny that, but I never stood a chance against you."

Cam shook his head, not believing a word John said. "Why should we believe you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I helped you get the girls away from my dad's guards the other night?"

Cam looked at Jason. "You can't be buying this?"

"Cam, I understand what you are saying but I think John can help us. Nikolas saw an opportunity to grab the girls and took it but he helped you get away. We also think that shooting Robin was a calculated move to divide our attention. Between looking for the girls, protecting the boys and worrying about Robin, something would get missed and they could grab Robin."

"And it worked." Patrick stood up. "He may not have gotten the girls but we were so focused on getting the kids to safety that we only kept one guard on Robin. Nikolas had Robin shot to make her weak so she wouldn't fight when he took her. Hell, she may not even realize what is going on; the guard said Robin was unconscious when she was taken."

Cam glared at John. "Where is she? Where did he take her?"

John glared back at Cam. "I don't know. I haven't seen or spoken to the man in over 10 years. I changed my name to get away from the Cassadines, they have a funny way of showing back up even after they die. My grandma Laura told me all about my history, how I was named John Jacks when I was born. I decided to take the name back and use a variation of my grandmother's maiden name, Vining. My middle name is Spencer, I couldn't quite let it go, but I haven't been called that in years. As far as I am concerned, Spencer Cassadine died the day his father went into that mental hospital."

Cam's head was spinning. This was unbelievable. "Do you have any idea where he took Robin?"

John shook his head. "No, I wish I did. After everything that happened the other night I was planning to go and see him, to try and get him to stop for mine & Stephanie's sakes but he disappeared. I went to Jason and Sam and told them everything – I need to stop him. I need to protect my sister."

Patrick looked at John. "How do you think you can help us?"

"I am going to officially announce my return to Port Charles. My father will not be able to stop himself from trying to get in touch with me and we can use that to find Robin. All I ask is that my sister remains in hiding until my father is put away again. I do not want my father anywhere near her ever again." John hoped Patrick believed him.

Patrick nodded his head. John had a good point and he seemed sincere. Did Patrick trust him? No, not yet but he willing to give John the benefit of the doubt if it meant ending this nightmare once and for all. "That goes without saying."

Jason spoke up. "I will call Anna and Robert to tell them what is going on and get a guard watching Spencer, I mean John. After everything is in place we can make the formal announcement that he is back. John, do you want to see your sister again before you make the announcement?"

John didn't know where Stephanie was hiding and he wanted to keep it that way. "No – it is better for her if I don't know where she is. There will be plenty of time to catch up once this is all over.

Cam didn't say a word, just observed John. Cam didn't care what Jason said, he didn't trust John, not at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How's she doing?" Nikolas was watching Robin through the monitors set up in his room.

"Healing nicely. We are keeping her sedated for the time being per your request." The doctor looked at him. "She asked about her husband and children. I assured her that she would see them soon."

Nikolas nodded his head. "How soon before we can start with the next part of her treatment?" His eyes never left the screen.

"I want her completely healed first, it is best for her."

"Fine." Nikolas took one last look at the screen and then got up. "I suppose it's time to properly greet my guest."

Nikolas followed the doctor down the hall and put on a mask, gown & gloves before entering the room. Robin was lying in the bed sleeping. Nikolas walked over and pulled up a chair to the side of her bed. "Robin?" She didn't even stir.

Realizing that she was in a deep sleep he sat down and removed the gloves and mask. He held one of her hands in his and gently stroked her face with the other one.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He sighed. "Why did you force me to do this? Why couldn't you have just married me when we had the chance? You let that man steal all those years and our daughter from me. I don't blame you, it's obvious that Drake and your family did something to convince you to do it but now I have to do things the hard way."

Nikolas began stroking her hair. "It would have been easy to kill him, you know. It would be easy but that is too good for that man. No, I want him to feel what I have felt all these years. I want him to know the pain and suffering that comes with losing your family. I want him to live a long life knowing that he will never see you or our children again."

He had tears in his eyes. "God Robin, I have missed you. These last 10 years, the thought of you and our kids, that thought has kept me going. It took some time but I finally was able to put together a rescue mission. I've called in a lot of favors from some old friends but, looking at you now, it was worth it."

"Right now I want you to rest. I have a meeting with an old friend and then I will be back later to see you." He leaned over and kissed Robin's forehead. "I love you."

Nikolas stood up and walked to the door. He took one last look at Robin and then walked out the door.

* * *

Nikolas sat down at the table and smiled at the man across from him. "I hope you are bringing me some good news."

"Unfortunately, no. The children are well hidden - Quartermaine certainly has more than a few connections. Since Dr. Scorpio's disappearance there have been no moves to see them, I am assuming to avoid accidentally leading your men to them."

"Let me ask you a question – do you want what you were promised?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

Nikolas smiled at him. "Then you need to do what I asked you to do. What's the matter, not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot?" The man glared at Nikolas. "Now I will expect to see my children within the next week. Their mother will be waking up soon and I want them here when she does."

The man nodded at Nikolas.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. I need to make some more arrangements for when the children get here next week. My guards will show you out." Nikolas stood up. "You do remember what will happen if you fail do to what I ask or let anyone know where I am?"

The man stood up. "Of course."

"Good." Nikolas stood up and walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Patrick sat in the library going over his list one more time. He and Jason decided to use the same method of tracking Robin down as they did 10 years ago – using her meds from her protocol plus adding in any medications she was on for her gunshot wound. Hopefully they would have the same result – they would find where Nikolas was holed up with Robin.

Patrick was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when John walked into the room. The men were all staying at the Quartermaine mansion until they could come up with a plan to rescue Robin and arrest Nikolas. "Dr. Drake – may I speak to you for a moment?"

Patrick looked up at the young man and turned his list over on the desk. Even though Cam had confirmed John's story with Laura they still weren't sure they could completely trust him. "Of course you can."

John sat down in a chair across from Patrick. "I wanted to ask about Stephanie. I haven't really talked to my sister since she was three and I want to know more about her. Does she know about me?"

Patrick smiled at him. "Yes, we told her about you last week. She wants to spend time with you and get to know you."

"And our father?" Patrick winced at John's words. "I mean our biological father."

"She said she doesn't want to meet him. I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for – you are Stephanie's dad, not him. Stephanie is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one – she's a wonderful daughter. She is sweet, kind and caring, always willing to help out a friend. She's also an honor roll student and very active in sports. She actually just made the cheerleading squad although I can't say I am too happy about it."

John laughed. "Can't say I blame you – what was she like growing up?"

Patrick smiled remembering Steph as a little girl. "Funny, outgoing, always up for a challenge. She and Mal were basically inseparable after she first moved in, making sure she was taken care of at all times. I remember one time, Steph was 7 and Mal was 8, we were at the park and an older boy tried to push Steph off the swings. I didn't even have time to react before Mal went over and let the kid have it, yelling at him to give his sister back her swing. The kid ran off and Mal spent the rest of our time there guarding her so she could swing in peace."

John laughed but it was mixed with sadness – he wished he could have protected her like Mal and Patrick had. "I'm glad she had a big brother to protect her."

Patrick was quick to add. "Not that she can't protect herself."

"Oh no, I saw that the other night. That guy did not expect a 13 year old girl to be that difficult."

"That's my girl." Patrick thought for a second. "What was she like when she was with you?"

John smiled and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a picture and handed it to Patrick. "That was Steph and I at her first birthday party." Stephanie was sitting on her brother's lap, both of them smiling and covered in cake. "We spent a lot of time together, just the two of us, while dad was with Helena. I was there for her first steps and her first word. It was doggy by the way, she had this stuffed dog I have given her and she went everywhere with it. I still have it."

Patrick saw tears form in John's eyes. John had lost so much because of Nikolas's obsession. "I want you to know we tried to find you. We were going to bring you here so you could be with your sister."

John nodded. "Thank you for trying but maybe it was for the best that you didn't. Stephanie was able to forget about Nikolas and have a normal life. I have seen her a few times with Emma on the floor and it's obvious that she is well adjusted and well loved. That is all I have ever wanted for her."

"Me too. Now we need to concentrate on getting her mom home to her. Any idea when you are going to make your big announcement?"

"Tomorrow. There is a board meeting for GH and the Cassadine seat is open – the funding has been kept up by a charitable foundation but there is no set board member. Jason is getting me up to speed on everything and I will officially take my place. I have control of the majority of the Cassadine holdings even though I changed my name. There are some subsidiaries that were sold before I took over that I think my father still has – I gave Jason that information already."

"Sounds good. I need to take what I've been working on to Jason so I will see you later?" Patrick stood up to leave the room.

"Yes and Patrick," Patrick turned around, "thank you for everything you have done for Stephanie."

"No thanks are necessary, she's my daughter." Patrick gave John one last smile and headed out to meet Jason.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin was trying to wake up, telling herself to focus. Every time she got close, something pulled her back away from consciousness again.

Hearing voices in her room, Robin tried to concentrate on them.

"I cannot do a full exam unless she is conscious and able to respond. We need to ease up on the sedation." The doctor couldn't understand why Nikolas wasn't listening to their recommendation.

"No, absolutely not. I want her to remain sedated until I can bring our children home."

Robin heard the voices and recognized them but she couldn't seem to come up with the names. "Patrick?"

Someone came over and leaned over her, mask over their face. Robin couldn't focus, it was all blurry. "It's okay Robin, I'm here."

"Patrick?" Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but she could swear it was her husband standing there.

He began gently stroking her face. "Yes dear." Nikolas couldn't help himself; he pulled the mask down, leaned over and kissed her.

Robin immediately tried to pull away. Nikolas backed off, disappointed. Robin cried out. "No, not Patrick." Even in her confused, medicated state Robin knew her husband's kiss.

Nikolas stormed over and stared the doctor down. "Increase her sedation!" He turned on his heel and left the room.

The doctor came over and looked at Robin. They prepared the syringe and injected it into Robin's IV. "Why couldn't you just let him have the kiss?"

Robin managed one more word before retreating back into unconsciousness. "No."

* * *

John sat at the breakfast table and read the paper. The headline read "Return of the Prince" and featured a picture of him. Sighing, he put it down and concentrated on his waffles.

"Do you really think he will try to contact you?" Cam came in and sat down. He was doubtful about this whole plan and still didn't trust John at all.

"I'm his only son – the Cassadines are all about the bloodline, one of many reasons I severed ties with them." John got tired of defending himself to Cameron. He stood up and started walking towards the door. "Jason and I are heading to the board meeting in a few minutes; why don't you check in on Emma and my sister and stop worrying about what I am doing."

Jason had come in to the room to get a cup of coffee just as John left. He sat down across from Cam. "Good morning?"

Cam sighed. "Do you really trust that guy?"

"I take it you don't." Jason had felt the tension between the two young men since John had walked through the door that first night. John had sat down and discussed the reason for it with him.

"Why should I? Before the other night all he had ever done was hit on Emma and now I know why – some unrequited crush from when we were kids! He is just like his father." Cam grabbed the paper off the table and then threw it back down.

Jason shook his head. "I think that we need all the help we can get to find Robin and bring Nikolas to justice. John has agreed to be under constant guard and to give up his anonymity to help us accomplish that goal. I really don't care what his reason for it is and neither should you. Emma loves you and that is what is important."

Cam crossed his arms and huffed. As much as he hated to admit it, Jason was right. Emma loved him and the important thing was getting everyone home safe and sound. "Fine."

"Good." Jason stood up and left the room. It was time for the board meeting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What aren't you telling me Cam?" Emma knew her boyfriend well enough to know he was hiding something from her.

"Emma, just be patient." Cam was stalling until Patrick could gather the courage to tell the kids what had happened to Robin. Jason had managed to get a satellite phone to the cabin so they could contact everyone there.

"I've been patient for three days. We have no internet, no cable, no cell service. I have no idea what is happening but I have a bad feeling that there is something going on with my mom that you are not telling me." Emma was pacing the floor while Sam was getting her brothers and sister rounded up so they could all talk to their parents. "Please Cam, please tell me if she is okay?"

Cam could hear the worry in her voice and it broke his heart. "Emma please, your dad will be here in just a minute…"

"It's okay Cam," Patrick walked in the room, "I've got it."

Patrick took a deep breath and then took the phone from Cam. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

Emma relaxed a little bit when she heard her dad's voice. "Better now that I am talking to you."

"Are your brothers and sister with you?"

Emma heard the door open. Sam led her siblings into the room. "They just got here."

"Okay, put the phone on speaker so I can talk to all of you." Patrick wished he could tell the kids what was going on in person but it was just too dangerous to go to the safe house right now.

Emma didn't say anything at first – she just set the phone on the desk and put it on speaker phone. "Go ahead dad."

"Are you guys okay? Behaving yourselves?"

The kids all spoke at once, assuring their dad that they were fine and behaving. "Good, your mom and I expect nothing less."

Mal was the first to ask the question they were all wanting answered. "Dad, can we talk to mom?"

Patrick closed his eyes and tried to find the right way to break the news. "Not right now."

Stephanie heard the apprehension in her dad's voice. She reached over and took RJ's hand in hers. "Dad, what aren't you telling us?"

"You need to know that everybody that loves your mom, your grandparents, your Uncle Mac and Uncle Jason, Cam and me, we are all doing everything we can for your mom."

Emma figured it out, she had been through this before. "Oh my God, he has her doesn't he?"

Patrick sighed. "Yes, he does."

The kids huddled together, holding on to each other while they cried. Patrick heard his children through the line and it broke his heart that he wasn't there to hold them. "I swear to you that I will bring your mom home to you. No matter what it takes."

Emma was the first to speak. "We know you will. You've done it before and I know you will do it again." She said it as much to reassure herself as to comfort her brothers and sister.

Patrick was grateful for Emma's support – he needed it. "There is one other thing you need to know. Spencer Cassadine is back in town. The truth is he has been in town for a while and you know him."

Emma thought about it for a minute. "John? It's John isn't it? I always thought he looked familiar but I didn't put it together."

Stephanie sat there in shock. Her brother had been so close this entire time – he had helped save her from being kidnapped.

"Steph," Patrick was worried by the silence, "Steph, are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad. Does he want to meet me?" Spencer had been so close and never tried to contact her.

"Of course he does but he wants to wait until your mom is safe and Nikolas is in custody. He doesn't want to risk Nikolas following him to get to you, Emma or your brothers."

Stephanie nodded her head so Mal answered for her. "She understands dad."

RJ squeezed Stephanie's hand. "We'll take care of her."

"Those are my boys. I have to go but I will call you back when we have more news. Until then, take care of each other and know that your mom and I love you all more than anything."

Emma smiled at her brothers and sister and answered for all of them. "We know dad. We love you and mom, so much. Bring her home."

Patrick hung up and looked at Cam. "We have to get her back Cam. I don't know what will happen to our family if we don't."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He sat on the exam table waiting for his shot. This shot was keeping him alive, at least for the moment. Nikolas was withholding the full cure from him until he brought Stephanie and Spencer to him. If he could manage to grab Emma, Mal and RJ as well, all the better.

He had no idea how the hell this had happened. He was semi-retired, enjoying a simple life away from the hustle and bustle of the city. In a rather delicious bit of irony, Nikolas had arranged for his water supply to be poisoned. Now he was dependent on Nikolas to keep him alive.

He heard the door open and the doctor opened the door. "How are you today?"

"I'll be better once I get the shot!" He saw no need to hold his temper with her – she knew him well enough.

"Well that attitude won't get you anywhere." She prepared the injection as she scolded him. A moment later she jammed the needle into his arm.

He jumped. "Bloody hell woman!"

She withdrew the needle and gave him a sarcastic smile. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

He gritted his teeth. "You are well aware it did." He jumped off the table. "Explain to me again why the hell you are helping him?"

She gave him a simple answer. "Because he needs me to." She went to the sharps container and disposed of the needle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out of the room. A moment later he kicked the stool next to the table and stalked over to the door. He needed find a way out of this situation and he would. Nikolas hadn't brought him down years ago and he wouldn't do it now.

No, one way or another, Jerry Jacks would end up on top again.

* * *

Jason and John walked out of the board meeting at GH to the car. "Well, that went better than I expected."

John looked at Jason incredulously. "Are you serious? They would have thrown me off the board and out of the building if they had their way. Is this what they mean when they say the sins of the father are revisited upon the son?"

The board meeting had been intense to say the least. Nikolas's actions 10 years ago and now made everyone suspicious of John. Even Tom Hardy had expressed doubts about John's loyalties. Jason had done his best to support him but, in the end, the only reason John was allowed to take his place on the board was due to the large amount of funding his company provided. "John, you have to understand that these people were all witnesses to what your father did years ago. They are also all friends with Robin and Patrick."

John nodded. As much as he understood it, he hated it. "Well I will just have to prove to them that I am not my father's or grandfather's son. I am my own man."

"And I have no doubts you will prove that to everyone." The two men stopped at the car. "I'm proud of you. It would have been easy for you to remain in hiding and instead you publicly announce you are back and have been helping us find Robin and protect your sister."

Jason placed a hand on John's shoulder and smiled at the young man. "I want you to know that I may just be your cousin by marriage, but I am very proud of you and so is Sam."

John smiled at Jason. "Thank you. I appreciate your faith in me. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to prove that it isn't misguided."

The men got into the car and headed back to the mansion. They were going to see if there were any new leads on Robin and how Patrick's conversation with the kids had gone.

Neither one noticed the car following them with Jerry Jacks behind the wheel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Patrick listened to Cam on the phone arguing with his oldest daughter. "Emma I swear if you even attempt to leave I will go there and handcuff you to a bed," Patrick glared at him, "or the nearest chair."

Patrick took the phone from Cam and began pacing the living room. "Emma, it's your dad."

"Good – tell Cam that I am old enough to help." Emma and the other kids had been at the house for almost a week and were going stir crazy. "Please daddy?"

Patrick laughed. He had to give her points for trying. "Not a snowball's chance in hell Em. You need to stay where you are, safe from Nikolas. I need your help to protect your sister and brothers."

"You're just saying that to make me feel useful." Emma was pouting now.

"No, you have more training than any of the kids thanks to your Grandma Anna. I expect you to be practicing and maybe even teach Steph, Mal and RJ a few of your moves. That would be a huge help to me. I feel better knowing that you are there with them." Patrick was hoping this would placate his daughter for a few days.

Emma sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Patrick laughed. "Oh I am well aware of that but I still appreciate it. I have to go but we will call again soon. Love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Emma hung up and Patrick looked at Cam. "So much like her mother."

They sat down on the couch and were about to turn on the game when John and Jason walked into the room and sat down. "We have a lead."

Patrick couldn't believe it – finally. "Jason, what is it?"

"We know who Nikolas is working with and you are not going to believe who it is – Jerry Jacks."

Patrick jumped off the couch and began pacing again. "We are never going to be rid of that son of a bitch. Do you think that is why Robin was shot where she was? A message from Jerry."

Jason nodded his head. It was certainly a very good possibility. Jason would never forget the night of the Metro Court hostage crisis – he had been the one who had to tell Patrick that Robin had been shot. "He has been trailing John and I all week."

Patrick looked at the men. "So what can we do with this?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, John went to GH for a meeting with Tom Hardy. Jerry followed him and was sitting in the car outside of GH. He had been there for about 20 minutes when the passenger side car door swung open and John got in the car. "We don't have much time – my guard will figure I am gone soon enough."

"Excuse me, I don't believe that you were invited into my vehicle." Jerry didn't appreciate surprises.

John stared him down. "You and I both know that you are supposed to take me to see my father so let's quit playing games and get to it."

"Before we go anywhere I need to make sure you are not carrying any sort of tracking device." Jerry pulled out a tool and quickly scanned John's clothing.

"Satisfied? Can we go now?" John looked away from Jerry and stared straight ahead.

Jerry started the car. "Certainly your highness."

They were on the road for twenty minutes when Jerry pulled the car over and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" John knew this wasn't the place.

"I have a question for you – you have spent the last 10 years hiding from your father, why are you suddenly so keen on seeing him?" Jerry was suspicious of John's sudden surrender.

"It's simple – I'm hoping to convince him to leave my sister alone. She's happy and I want it to stay that way." John still wasn't looking at Jerry.

"Bloody noble of you – sacrificing your happiness for your sister's." Jerry pulled out a syringe and stabbed John in arm, emptying the contents quickly. "Too bad it won't do any good."

John grabbed for the door handle but the door was locked and he couldn't get it open before he went unconscious.

Jerry started the car back up so he could take John to see his father.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You want to aim for the side of the knee. If you kick it hard enough it should buy you enough time to get away." Emma was outside in the back yard trying to show the boys and Stephanie some new moves in case Nikolas's guards found them.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just kick them in the…"

Emma cut him off. "Because that isn't going to have the same effect. You take them out at the knees and you have a better chance of stopping them for chasing after you. No knee, no running. The other thing you are suggesting doesn't do that."

"It would stop me." Mal was bored and wanted to go back to working on his plans for his new go kart.

"You want to test that theory out?" Emma glared at her brother.

Mal backed off. "Fine."

RJ looked at Stephanie. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

Steph laughed. "Dad will explain it to you when you are older. Are you wanting to practice?"

RJ smiled and he and Steph went to the other side of the yard to practice what Emma had just taught them. Both of them were careful to not get to rough with each other.

Emma and Mal watched them. "How is she really doing Mal?"

Emma and Stephanie were close but Mal and Steph shared a special bond, almost like twins. "She seems to be okay. We've talked about it a little bit, the fact that she has another brother and that this Nikolas guy is her father and she is dealing with it as best she can. She is anxious to spend some time with John and get to know him but she doesn't want anything to do with Nikolas. But she also feels guilty for wanting to know John – she said she felt like she was betraying us."

Emma shook her head. "I hope you told her that she wasn't."

Mal was offended. "Of course I did. I may give her a hard time about some things but I would never about this." He put his arm around Emma. "It'll be okay Em. We'll get her through this the way we get through everything – as a family."

He smiled, the same smile he shared with his father, and playfully punched Emma in the shoulder. "Now let's go show those two how those moves are really done."

* * *

John woke up with a massive headache. "Dear God, what the hell did he use on me?"

He took a few minutes to completely wake up and began looking around at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, nicely decorated and comfortable. He saw pictures on the walls of him, Stephanie, Robin and his father. There was even a picture of Robin and Nikolas with all four of her kids.

John got up to look at it closer and it was clear that Nikolas had Patrick's face replaced with his own. John shivered. It was clear that his father was way beyond help of any sort. He tried the door but it was locked.

John was moving around the room, inspecting it closely, when he heard the door unlock. It opened and a woman came in.

"How are you doing Spencer?" She smiled and walked over to him. He assumed she was a doctor - she was wearing a lab coat and had a stethoscope around her neck.

John looked at her, trying to place her face. There was something familiar about her. "It's John and I'm fine except for feeling like my head is about to explode. What the hell did Jacks use on me?"

"Sorry about that. The dosage was an estimate. I'll get you something to help with your headache." She pulled out a pen light and checked his pupils and then did a brief exam. "Everything looks good."

"Was there any doubt?" John didn't understand the point of what she was doing.

"There are risks with any medications and we wanted to make sure that you weren't experiencing any side effects. You can wait in here and your father will be in to see you soon. I know he is thrilled to finally have you home." She walked to the door and smiled at him before she left. "It's great to see you again Spencer."

John heard the door lock after she shut it, so he sat back down on the bed. He had seen her face before, he knew it. He just couldn't remember where.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Patrick paced the living room. "How the hell did this happen Jason? I thought you were keeping your guard on him?"

Jason was upset too. "I don't know Patrick, he was supposed to be going to meet Tom and the next thing the guard knew Tom was looking for him and John was nowhere to be found."

"That wasn't the plan – he was supposed to wait until we could get the tracking equipment from Robert and Anna. Why would he go off on his own?" Patrick didn't understand why John would do this.

"Because of me." Cam came in with his head down.

Jason was confused. "What do you mean because of you?"

"I pushed him – told him if he really cared about his sister he would do something about it. I didn't think he would take off on his own, I swear." Cam sat down on the couch, feeling horrible about this latest turn of events.

Jason shook his head. "It's not your fault. He's a grown man and made his own decision however stupid it may have been." He turned to Patrick. "I'll call Dante and have him put out an APB for John."

He left the room and Patrick decided to try and reason with Cam. "Jason's right – John is an adult. No amount of needling from you could make him do something he didn't want to do."

"But what if I just cost us our only lead on finding Robin? I would never forgive myself and Emma…" Cam was devastated.

"Cam, I'm sure that John has a plan, he just didn't let us know what it was, maybe so we wouldn't interfere." Patrick reached over and gave Cam a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "We have to believe that we are going to get Robin back and then we can bring everyone home. I've been through this before and it sure the hell isn't easy to go through it again, but it always ends the same – Robin home with me and our kids."

Cam looked up at Emma's dad. He had known the Drakes his entire life and he knew what Patrick was saying was true but it was just so hard to believe it. He nodded his head and went up to his room to think.

Patrick sat down on the couch and finally gave in to the fear he was feeling. Despite what he said to Cam, Patrick was scared to death that their only chance to find Robin had just slipped through their fingers.

* * *

John paced his room, furious at himself for jumping in feet first without discussing it with Patrick and Jason. He was getting ready to begin pounding on the door, demanding to be let out when it opened and his father walked in.

"Spencer." He walked over to his son and hugged him close. "I have missed you so much."

John didn't know what to do. He had always loved his father and always would but this man stopped being his father years ago. He just stood there while Nikolas held him close.

"I was beginning to think I had lost you forever. Soon I will get your sister and you and I and Steph and Robin can be the family we were always meant to be." Nikolas was smiling at him.

"Dad." John decided to try and reason with him. "I want to make you a deal. You don't need Stephanie and Robin, I've come home. We can rebuild the Cassadine empire together. All you need to do is let Robin go and leave Stephanie where she is. She's happy dad, let her be happy. You do that and I will stay here with you."

Nikolas looked at John in disbelief. "No. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled to have you home but this is just the first step. Someday soon you will understand everything."

John shook his head. "No, I won't."

Nikolas sighed and waved at someone in the doorway. A guard came in followed by the doctor. "Yes my son, you will."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Emma laughed as Mal and Stephanie practiced the moves she had taught them. RJ had gotten bored and went inside to play video games with Danny. The guards moved to the next section of the house to continue their perimeter check. The guards were now watching the property and the group as a whole rather than individually.

"You got it Steph! Take him down!" Mal charged at Stephanie and she swiftly sidestepped him and put her leg out, tripping him before turning around and kicking him square in the butt. Mal hit the ground laughing and Steph put out her hand to Mal to help him out.

Mal laughed. "Good job sis!"

Mal got up and was giving Steph a quick hug when he heard a scuffle behind him. Emma yelled at him. "Run – get her back to the house!"

Emma was struggling with a man and Mal stepped towards him but Emma waved him off. "Get Steph to Mac now!"

Mal grabbed Steph's hand and took off towards the house running. "Mac! Sam!"

Jerry grabbed Emma and pulled out his gun, smashing it into her ribs. "I would suggest you stop fighting me or I will use this on your brother. I can assure you that I hit what I am aiming at – just ask your mother."

Emma stopped. "You shot her? Why?"

"That's not important now. You come with me or I go after your sister and brother – got it?" Emma nodded and allowed Jerry to drag her off into the woods just as she heard Mac yelling for her.

"Mac…" Jerry pulled something out of his pocket and placed his hand over her mouth. Emma got dizzy and then passed out.

"So willful, just like your mother." Jerry picked up the now unconscious girl and carried her to the car.

* * *

Mac paced the floor yelling at the guards. "How the hell did he get in here?"

Milo hung his head, as upset as Mac was. He had been Emma's guard from the beginning and he blamed himself for what happened. "I don't know. We checked that area before the kids went out there – there was no one in those woods."

Mac looked at Milo. Jerry was good at hiding in plain sight and it didn't matter now anyhow. What mattered was getting the kids to a new safe house but only after he talked to Patrick. He picked up the phone and made the call he was dreading. Jason picked up. "Jason, we have a problem."

* * *

Patrick stared out the window, unsure of what to do anymore. Mal, Steph and RJ were being moved to another safe house, the same one Mal and Steph went to 10 years ago. There would be no more contact – it was too dangerous.

Jason had broken the news to Patrick and Cam about Emma. To say both men were upset would be an understatement but each had a different reaction. Cam became convinced that this was the plan all along – this was John's way of getting Emma. Cam was certain that John had worked with his father and betrayed them all.

Patrick disagreed. He had spent time with John and believed that he was truly trying to protect not only Stephanie but the whole family. The truth was that Patrick needed to believe that right now because the only comfort he had was that three of them were together working to get a message to him or even escape.

Patrick picked up the phone and called Anna. Hopefully, Anna and Robert were closer to figuring out where Nikolas was holed up.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just their daughter in trouble anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Emma?" John gently shook the girl, hoping to wake her up. Jerry had brought her in an hour ago and deposited her on John's bed, never saying a word. He then smiled at John and left.

Emma began to stir. "John?"

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." John hated that Emma had been dragged into his father's obsession and was doing his best to comfort her. "How are you feeling?"

Emma sat up and looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I was knocked out and brought here – just like you although I assume you didn't volunteer like I did."

Emma shook her head. "Not really. Jerry was trying to get Steph and I got in the way. I agreed to go with him and he said he would leave Stephanie and Mal alone."

John nodded in understanding. "I went with Jerry so I could try and convince my father to leave all of you alone and release your mom. It obviously didn't work."

"Thank you for trying." Emma squeezed his hand.

John squeezed it back. "Thank you for protecting our sister."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the door opened and the doctor came into the room. "How are you doing Emma? It's nice to finally meet you."

Emma stared at the woman – she looked familiar. "Do you know me?"

"No, but I used to know your parents, years ago before you were born." The doctor began taking Emma's vitals and smiled at the girl. "Good, no side effects from the chloroform. Why don't you and Spencer spend some time together and I will let Nikolas know the good news. See you soon."

She left the room while Emma tried to remember where she had seen the woman's face before.

It suddenly hit her. "Oh my God, it can't be – she's dead."

John looked at her strangely. "Who's dead?"

"Emily Quartermaine."

* * *

Emily sat down at her computer and reviewed the lab results one more time. Robin was being weaned off her sedation now that Emma was here and she couldn't wait to get reacquainted with her old friend.

The news of Emily's death had been greatly exaggerated. Helena had faked her death and kept Emily in a medically induced coma for years until Nikolas had accidentally stumbled upon her in the catacombs, a month before he was committed. Using the resources he had at his disposal, Nikolas made Emily his perfect doctor – compliant and knowledgeable, she was the perfect partner for his plans.

She reviewed Robin's chart one last time before heading in to see her. "Robin, are you awake?"

Robin laid there, pretending to sleep. She had gained some lucidity and had recognized Nikolas's voice and couldn't quite place the other one until now.

Emily walked over to the bed and spoke again. "Robin?"

Robin realized that Emily knew she was awake so she opened her eyes. "Emily? I don't understand…"

"How I am standing here? Please, I'm not the only member of the back from the dead crowd. Both of us have done that." Emily smiled at her but there was a blankness in her eyes that Robin didn't like.

"You're helping Nikolas?"

Emily laughed and shook her head at her old friend. "Of course I am. Now, be good and I may be able to convince Nikolas to let Emma come down and visit."

Robin began to panic. "Emma's here? Where?"

"Don't worry she's catching up with Spencer and then I'm sure Nikolas will let her come by to visit. Until then, you need to behave and do what Nikolas wants for your daughter's sake." Emily was completely unaware of how twisted the words she was saying were.

Robin nodded her head and fought to keep her tears at bay. She was not 100% yet and Emma's safety was now at stake. Nikolas knew Robin well enough to know she would do anything to guarantee her child's safety – absolutely anything.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robin sat in her bed staring at the door. She was fully awake and completely aware of what was going on now – she was once again Nikolas's prisoner and this time he had her daughter too.

The door opened and Emily came in the door carrying a garment bag and a small make up bag. "I'm here to help you get ready for dinner."

Robin stared at the woman she once considered a friend in sadness. Nikolas had brainwashed Emily so completely that she really had no clue that what she was doing to Robin was wrong. Emily really thought she was helping Robin and Nikolas achieve their happy ending.

Moving carefully, Robin slowly slid her legs over the edge of the bed and began to stand up. She still had stitches and was sore from being shot. "With Nikolas?"

Emily smiled at her. "Not just Nikolas, the kids and I will be there too," Emily's smile faltered, "along with a special guest."

"A special guest?"

"Don't worry about that now. I have your dress, do you need help or will you be able to change by yourself?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "I should be fine, thank you."

"Great! Nikolas will be here to escort you to the dining room in 30 minutes." The doctor smiled at Robin one last time and then left the room.

* * *

"Full house – I win again." Emma smiled at John as she beat him handily at poker for the 10th straight game. The two had done a full inspection of the room and saw no way out so they decided to kill time rather than just sitting there in silence. Fortunately, there was a deck of cards in one of the drawers.

"I think I've been hustled." John was laughing as he shuffled the deck.

"I have two international spies for grandparents and my honorary uncle owned a casino – did you really think I didn't know how to play cards? My dad stopped playing against my mom years ago." Emma got sad thinking about her family.

John took her hand. "Hey, we are getting out of here and we will get you home to your family and Cam. I promise."

Emma nodded and then turned towards the door as it opened. Two guards came in with two garment bags and set them on the chair. "We will be back in 30 minutes to take you to dinner."

"What about my mom?"

One of the guards glared at Emma. "Dr. Scorpio will be at dinner." They left the room.

Emma walked over and opened up one of the bags and found a tuxedo instead. The other bag held a formal gown for Emma to wear. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom to change?"

John shook his head. "I'll get ready in here. I'll also ask my father to give you your own room at dinner."

Emma smiled at him, genuinely grateful, before heading into the bathroom. "Thank you – I appreciate it."

* * *

Robin heard a knock on her door and watched it open. Nikolas stood there in a tuxedo smiling brightly at her. "God Robin, you look amazing."

Robin stood by the bed, uncomfortable in the dress he had picked out for her. Forest green with a flowing skirt, the bodice was tight due to the bandages covering her wound and Robin felt like she was on display. "Thank you."

Nikolas extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Robin took it and they walked down the hall towards the dining room. "I can't wait to see the look on the kids faces when they realize what we are celebrating." He brought Robin's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry, what are we celebrating?" Robin was getting nervous.

"No, no – it's a surprise for you too."

Nikolas opened the door to the dining room and led Robin in to dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Patrick stared out the window of his room and played with Robin's rings – Epiphany had given them to him before she went into surgery and he hadn't put them back on her before she was kidnapped.

There was still no news on Robin and Emma. Mal, Stephanie and RJ were safely ensconced at their new safe house across the country. Felicia and Sam had gone with them while Mac stayed behind to help with the search. Jason had discovered that one of the guards was bribed by Jerry to reveal their location. The man was currently being thoroughly interrogated by Robert and Anna.

Jason knocked on the door of Patrick's room. "Can I come in?"

Patrick nodded. "Any news?"

"Possibly. Anna and Robert have convinced the guy to call Jerry and arrange a meeting with him. Hopefully we can follow Jerry back to Nikolas or at least get a tracking device on the car." Jason knew it wasn't much but it was at least a lead.

"Why did he betray us?" Sid wasn't one of their personal guards but he was still in Jason's employ.

"His wife has Alzheimer's and there is a special facility he wanted to get her into and he was afraid to ask me. Jerry took advantage of his fear and offered him the money he needed in exchange for the safe house location."

Patrick thought about it for a moment. "I wish I could say I didn't understand but I do. Are you going to help him?"

Jason nodded. "Yes – I actually contacted Tom to get a list of facilities that might be better suited for her as well as places for him to stay so he can be near her and visit."

Patrick sighed and looked at Jason. "I can't stand this – I feel so helpless. My daughter and my wife are both missing and what am I doing – standing here in my room staring out the damn window." Overcome with frustration, Patrick punched the wall.

Jason rushed over to him. "What are you doing?"

Patrick collapsed to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for any damages."

"Forget the wall, I'm worried about your hand. You are still a surgeon and Robin will break my hands if I let you break yours." Jason was trying to calm the man down but he also understood what led Patrick to do what he did – nothing was worse than feeling helpless and he needed to vent that frustration.

Patrick laughed emptily. "I guess she would."

The laugh turned into a sob and Jason stayed by his friend's side as he cried over his missing wife and child.

* * *

Nikolas led Robin to her chair and helped her sit down at the dinner table. He then took his seat right next to her and held her hand in his. A few minutes later Emma and Spencer were led in another door.

"Emma!" Robin felt a mixture of happiness and fear when she saw her oldest child come in the door. She was thrilled to see Emma but upset that Nikolas had managed to kidnap her.

"Mom?" Emma ran over and hugged her mom tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Doing better every day. Are you okay?" She gently pushed a piece of hair behind Emma's ear.

"I'm fine mom, I promise."

"Of course she is Robin. I take excellent care of my guests." Nikolas turned to Emma. "If you will take your seat please, over there next to Spencer."

John glared at his father, he hated being called Spencer, but quickly put a smile on before Nikolas could see him. "Father, is Emma's room ready yet?"

Nikolas smiled at him. "Not enjoying having a roommate?" John just looked at him. "Yes, Emma will be going to her own room after dinner."

Nikolas turned his attention to Emma. "You will find clothes waiting for you and you have your own bathroom. Let me know if you need anything."

Emma just nodded, not sure what she should do. Robin nodded at Emma and cringed as Nikolas tightened his grip on her hand.

"Our other guests will be joining us shortly but I wanted it to be just us so I could tell you why we having this dinner. This is a celebration and I am thrilled that our two oldest children are here with us to be a part of it."

Emma looked at her mom and noticed she was just as confused as Emma was. John finally asked the question on all three prisoners minds. "What are we celebrating?"

Nikolas smiled at the children and then turned his attention to Robin. "Our engagement."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

To say the rest of the dinner was tense would be an understatement. Nikolas had immediately placed an engagement ring on Robin's ring finger after his announcement. Robin was scared to argue with Nikolas since his guards were close by and could grab Emma at any time. Emma knew her mom was scared but if she made a move to get up Nikolas would stare at her until she sat back down. John was in complete shock over his father's declaration.

Things didn't get any better once their other guests arrived. Emily was completely under Nikolas's control and sincerely congratulated the couple on their engagement. It only got worse when Jerry Jacks entered the room. Robin glared at him, unable to contain her hatred for the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jobbin Robin, how I have missed you. I am a guest and under your fiancée's employ." Jerry smiled at her while he spoke. He had always had a fondness for Robin.

Nikolas cleared his throat. "Robin, Jerry is under a tight rein, I promise you. He is what I would call a necessary evil. But he has brought our children here so they could celebrate this wonderful news with us."

Robin was horrified at the thought of Jerry being anywhere near her children. "You kidnapped my daughter? It wasn't enough that you took me hostage, shot me…,"

Jerry interrupted her. "Twice."

Robin shook her head. "Of course it was you. That you shot me twice, that you kidnapped me and held me hostage again, now you are going after my children? Why? Do you really get that much pleasure out of hurting me?"

Emma watched the whole exchange in shock. She had no idea that Jerry was involved in her mom's kidnapping or that Jerry had shot her mother both times, two weeks ago and when she was being held hostage before Emma was born. Who was this man?

"Quite frankly, little Robin, I was happily living my life far away from you until Nikolas here poisoned me – a little turnabout is fair play I guess. Now I am dependent on him to live and I will not be given the cure until Nikolas has what he wants." Jerry stared Robin straight in the eyes. "And you know me well enough to know that I will do anything to guarantee my own happiness and to hell with anyone who gets in my way."

Nikolas decided to regain control of the situation. "Why Jerry is here doesn't matter – all that matters is that he is helping us reunite with our children." Nikolas kept a tight grip on Robin's hand, nearly crushing it to make his point.

Robin winced and swallowed hard. "Of course. I'm feeling a little tired, would it be okay if Emma walked me to my room? I'd like a little time alone with my daughter."

"Not tonight dear. Emma is going to get settled in her room and then we all need to get our rest for the party tomorrow night." Nikolas smiled broadly at the group.

"What party?" John was concerned about what his father was planning.

"Robin and I's engagement party of course. A grand Bacchanalia, just like Stefan and Katherine had. Everyone's costumes will be brought to their rooms in the morning. In fact, I think it is time for everyone to call it a night. Emma and Spencer will be escorted to their rooms and Robin, I will take you back to yours. Good night children."

Emma and John stood up and the guards took the two by their arms and lead them out the door. Nikolas put his hand out and Robin reluctantly took it. They walked back to her room and Nikolas smiled at her. "Get plenty of rest, I plan on dancing with you all night again, just like we did all those years ago. Tomorrow we will show everyone how happy we are together."

Robin looked at Nikolas questioningly. "Everyone?"

Nikolas just smiled at her. "It's a surprise – our guests will be there in plenty of time for the party, I promise you. I can't wait until you see who will be there to celebrate with us."

Nikolas kissed her and then closed the door, locking it behind him. Robin walked over to the bed and laid down. Robin was scared – she had no idea what Nikolas was planning, but she had a bad feeling about it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Patrick walked into the dining room to get some more coffee and heard Jason talking on the phone. "Thank you Tom, I knew you would understand."

Patrick sat down at the table with a questioning look on his face. Jason held up his finger, just one more minute. "Please extend my sincere regrets but there is no way myself or Dr. Drake could attend the benefit tonight for obvious reasons. Goodbye."

Patrick shook his head. He had completely forgotten that tonight was a benefit for the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing – a riverboat gambling cruise. Robin had bought a new dress for the occasion and Emma had planned to attend with Cam.

"I completely forgot. Are you sure you don't need to go?" The charity was very important to Robin. Stone Cates had been her first love and, even though he had exposed her to HIV, he would always hold a special place in her heart. When Patrick had first fallen in love with Robin he had been jealous of Stone and his memory, afraid he couldn't compete with a ghost. It had taken Patrick years to realize that while Stone may have been her first love, he was her true love.

"No." Jason shook his head. "The board understands that my priority is in bringing Robin and Emma home – nothing is more important than that."

"Sid heard anything from Jerry yet?" Patrick worried that their only lead might be a dead end.

"Not yet." Jason sat down next to Patrick. "It hasn't even been 24 hours yet. I know it's hard but we need to be patient. If we haven't heard anything by tomorrow, we will try again."

Patrick nodded, refilled his coffee cup and went back to his room. He had some research to do.

* * *

Robin woke up to a knock on her door. A guard came in with a garment bag and placed it on a chair in her room. "The doctor will be in to see you for lunch. Please be dressed and ready when she gets here."

He left and another guard came in carrying a tray with breakfast and her protocol. He set the tray down on the dresser, nodded at Robin and then left – closing and locking the door behind him.

Robin got the tray and ate, then took her protocol, staring at the bag the entire time. Finally she walked over and slowly unzipped the bag. "Oh my God."

* * *

Hours later, Emma was pacing her room when the guard came in with a garment bag. "You have 30 minutes to get ready."

Realizing she didn't have a choice, Emma dressed in the ball gown she was given and quickly did her hair. Exactly 30 minutes later the guard came in with a tray. On the tray was a bottle of water and a sandwich. "Eat, we will be leaving shortly."

The guard stood there watching while Emma ate her sandwich and drank the water. He took away the tray and left the room. Emma sat back down on the bed and waited. A few minutes later, she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

John ate his sandwich and drank his bottle of water, glaring at his guard the whole time. "Please explain to me why I had to get dressed before I ate my lunch?"

The guard just stood there, staring blanking at John.

"This makes no sense." John finished his sandwich and water and handed the empty bottle back to the guard. The guard left and John paced the floor until he started getting tired and laid down on his bed for a few minutes.

* * *

Robin was dressed when Emily came in with her lunch. "I thought we could have lunch together. Nothing special, just a sandwich."

Robin sat down with Emily and the pair ate in silence. "What is going on Emily?"

"We are having lunch and then going to your engagement party." Emily really didn't understand Robin's confusion.

"I mean why is he doing this?" Robin gestured to her dress.

"That was one of the happiest nights of his life Robin, why wouldn't he want to remember it tonight?" Emily smiled at her. "Are you done?"

Robin nodded.

"Good. Why don't you lie down until we are ready to go? You need your rest if you are going to dance the night away with your fiancé." Emily left the room, locking the door behind her.

Robin realized she was suddenly exhausted. The dress was hard to lie down in but Robin's need to sleep won out over comfort and before long she was passed out on the bed.

* * *

Nikolas spoke with his head guard. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"And our guests are ready for their trip?"

"Yes sir."

Nikolas smiled. "Good."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cam sat at the bar, nursing his drink. He didn't want to be here but his mom had guilted him into coming with her. Ric was out of town on business and Liz had insisted that Cam needed to get out of the house.

Liz came over to the bar and sat down next to her son. "Do you want to maybe come play a hand of poker with me?"

Cam smiled at her but shook his head. "Mom, I appreciate what you are trying to do but nothing is going to get my mind off the fact that the woman I love is being held hostage by some madman."

Liz nodded. "I know but this cause means a lot to Robin and you know how much Emma respects and loves her mom. I was hoping that being here would help you feel closer to them."

Cam thought about what his mom was saying. The truth was that Emma had a great respect for her mom's devotion to this cause and was proud that her mom was so involved in this charity. Robin had actually suggested a casino night event and let the board take it from there. "Maybe a couple of hands – I'm sure I can lose enough to help the cause."

Liz laughed. "Or maybe win enough to get your girlfriend a nice welcome home present because Cam, Emma is coming home to you."

They headed to the table, passing Lulu and Maxie on the way. The two women were taking everything in. Maxie sighed. "Robin would love this."

Lulu nodded in agreement. "I know. I just can't believe that Nikolas is doing this to her again." Even though Nikolas was Lulu's brother she was firmly on Robin's side. Nikolas had stopped being the brother she knew years ago when he tried to blackmail Robin into marrying him. Now he was so far gone that he had not only kidnapped Robin and her daughter, he also had taken his own son.

Maxie shook her head. "Nathan said that Jason has private security working with the police on finding them. Mal, Steph and RJ and in hiding with Felicia and Sam – I just wish there was more we could do to help."

Dante and Nathan were at the station running down leads tonight. Both of their wives had gladly given them permission to miss the benefit – finding Robin and the kids was everyone's first priority. Lulu smiled at her friend. "Well, we can help get more money for this cause. Come on, let's go play roulette."

The ladies headed to the roulette table, smiling at Dr. Tom Hardy and Epiphany as they went by. Tom was thrilled with the turnout and he smiled at Epiphany, who agreed to be his date for the evening. Milo was deep in the search for Robin and the kids but had insisted the nurse go to honor her friend's cause. The two talked shop and people watched, neither one had any interest in gambling.

The main room was filled with people from the hospital and community. Michael Quartermaine had come with Dr. Jessica Bishop, the new pediatrician at the hospital. Alexis Davis-Jerome and her husband Julian were attending with Julian's son Lucas and his husband Brad. Last but certainly not least, Tracy Quartermaine walked in with her son Dylan by her side. The night was in full swing when an hour later the boat suddenly stopped.

Maxie looked at Lulu. "Was it supposed to do that?"

"No, it wasn't." Lulu got up to check with the captain when they suddenly heard gunfire erupt through the room. Looking up they saw a dozen men in black outfits and ski masks standing around the edges of the room, completely surrounding them and holding guns. One of the men took a few steps into the room and took off his mask.

Jerry smiled at the group, so many familiar faces. "Hello everyone. Are you ready for a party?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cam stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his work phone and pushed the end button twice – the last call he had made was to Dante. He stuck the phone on the underside of the ledge of the table and prayed Dante picked up.

"Those of you who were my guests all those years ago at the Metro Court know the drill – all communication devices into the bags and please do not attempt to contact anyone." Jerry walked over to Liz and Cam. "Right baby's breath?"

Cam stepped between his mom and Jerry. He stared Jerry straight in the eyes. "Leave her alone."

"Well, well – this certainly isn't the little one you were pregnant with the last time we partied together." Both Cam and Liz winced at the mention of Jake – after all these years his death still hurt. "No, you are little Emma's boyfriend Cameron aren't you?"

Cam glared at him. "Where is she?"

"Closer than you think. Phone please." Jerry held out his hand and Cam pulled out his personal cell phone and handed it to the man. "Thank you."

Jerry made his way around the room, saying hi to old friends. "Screw you Lulu, how nice to see you again. And this is your dear friend who didn't get to play our game that night. How are you Maxie?"

Both women glared at him but said nothing. Jerry smirked at them and then moved on. Smiling, he walked over to Alexis. "And how are you my dear?"

Julian stepped protectively in front of his wife. "She is fine Jerry. My wife and I are doing great."

Jerry smiled at him and walked back to the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have a good time tonight."

Jerry opened the door behind him and Nikolas walked in. "Thank you everyone for coming to mine and Robin's engagement party."

* * *

Dante felt his phone vibrate and answered it. "Hello?"

"No, you are little Emma's boyfriend Cameron aren't you?"

Dante about dropped the phone – that was Jerry Jacks. Cam was on the boat with Lulu and Maxie which meant Jerry was there too. "Nathan! We need to get to the Haunted Star now!"

Nathan looked up from his desk. "What's going on?"

"Jerry Jacks is there." Dante grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair as he headed out the door.

* * *

Jason was going over Patrick's notes with him when his phone rang. "Yes Dante?"

"Jerry Jacks is holding the people at the benefit hostage on the Haunted Star."

"Son of a bitch!" Jason began pacing the floor while Patrick watched him, concerned.

"We are trying to figure out where the boat is right now. Nathan and I are headed to the docks."

Jason motioned for Patrick to follow him and they headed out the door. "We'll meet you there."

They got to the car and Jason looked at Patrick. "Jerry Jacks has taken the Haunted Star hostage."

"What!" Patrick couldn't believe it was happening again. "Why?"

"I don't know but we're going to go find out." Jason hit the gas and the two men took off towards the docks.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I am thrilled that everyone can be here to help us celebrate." Nikolas nodded at Jerry who left the room. Nikolas walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Lulu – I have missed you so much. How is Rocco?"

Lulu stood there is shock and then answered him. "Doing well, he is spending the night with his grandma and his sister."

"Good. Hopefully we can get together soon – a family reunion with all of our children." Nikolas heard the door open and smiled as Jerry came back in, escorting Robin into the room.

Alexis gasped when she saw what Robin was wearing and Julian looked at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Years ago, when they were teenagers, Robin and Nikolas attended a ball in honor of his uncle's engagement. It was a grand, formal bacchanalia. They danced the night away. It was one of those nights full of magic, at least it was until the bride to be fell off a parapet but that is beside the point. Anyway, I truly think he fell in love with her that night. The dress she is wearing tonight," Alexis pointed to the pale pink gown with roses on the shoulder and back, "is an exact replica of the one she wore that night."

Julian watched Robin – she was obviously uncomfortable, scared and nervous. Nikolas was truly insane if he thought for one moment she wanted to be with him.

A moment later two more people came into the room, Emma dressed in a ball gown and John in tails. Cam started to go to Emma but Liz stopped him. "Wait. Jerry will not hesitate to shoot you and then you can't help Emma at all."

Cam stopped but looked at Emma and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. He had to figure out a way to get her away from these madmen and back home. Hopefully Dante and the police were on their way and this nightmare could end tonight.

Nikolas walked over and took Robin's hand as music filled suddenly filled the room. "Shall we dance?"

Robin reluctantly took his hand and followed his to the middle of the room. As they danced Jerry walked over to John and Emma. "I believe your parents would like you to join them." He pointed his gun at the couple and they went out to the floor and joined in the dance.

Lulu and Maxie moved over by Cam and Liz. Cam leaned over to Lulu. "I got a call through to Dante."

Lulu smiled at her nephew in understanding and continued to watch the sad scene unfolding before them.

* * *

Dante piloted the police boat towards the Haunted Star. He had not been thrilled to take Jason and Patrick with him but at least now he had control over them as opposed to if they had taken their own boat out there.

"How much longer until we get there?" Patrick was certain that Robin and Emma were on that boat.

"According to the GPS, another 10 minutes. I have contacted the Coast Guard and they are on their way as well. I let you come as a courtesy, remember that." Dante understood that Patrick was worried but he needed him to stay calm. "My wife is on that boat too. I have just a much incentive to save her as you do to save Robin and Emma."

Patrick nodded but couldn't help but worry. For the first time in a long time, he had a slight bit of hope and losing that scared him more than anything.

* * *

Nikolas smiled at Robin as they danced. "I hope you are enjoying yourself. This is your night, my love."

Robin just nodded and looked around the room at her family and friends. She gave a weak smile to Maxie, Lulu, Liz and Cam and then looked away. She desperately wanted to get away from Nikolas but one look at Emma and the men with guns close to her and Robin stayed where she was. She couldn't risk Emma, not ever.

Nikolas spun her around and then held her close. "Just think, by this time tomorrow we will be man and wife."

Robin looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this party serves two purposes – celebrating our engagement and getting you out of the house so I could get the wedding all set up." He gently kissed her cheek.

Emma watched her mom's face and realized that something Nikolas had said something to upset her. "Mom?"

Robin waved her off – she wanted Emma as far away from Nikolas as possible at all times. "Nikolas, don't you think we need a little more time – we just got engaged yesterday after all."

Nikolas stopped and took Robin's face in his hands. "We have already waited over 20 years Robin, I will not wait anymore."

Robin couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice come through the air.

"This is Commissioner Falconeri with the Port Charles Police Department. Jerry Jacks and Nikolas Cassadine, come out with your hands up."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lulu smiled at Cam when she heard Dante's voice. She leaned over and whispered to her nephew. "Good job."

Nikolas pulled Robin against him, holding her tight in his arms and glared at Jerry. "How did they find us?"

Jerry was as shocked as anyone by this turn of events. "I have no clue." He turned around and faced the crowd. "It looks like we will have to cut this evening short. Everyone back up into that corner please."

Jerry indicated the corner opposite the main doors and the gunmen helped usher the crowd that way. Cam kept his eyes glued to Emma who was standing with John next to her mother. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and he mouthed it back to her.

"Turn around and face the wall please." Jerry watched as everyone did as they were told and noticed that Cam was the last one to turn around. Cam wanted to keep his eyes on Emma as long as possible. "Thank you. It has been a lovely party but it is time for us to go. I'm sure you can all catch up with the guests of honor after the wedding."

Nikolas half-carried Robin out the door while the guards shoved John and Emma after them. They went down the hall and out the back door of the boat. Jerry came up to the foursome and smiled. "So far there is only one boat but I can guarantee more are coming. We need to leave now."

Robin's mind was racing. She needed to get Emma out of there but how? They rounded the corner of the boat and she noticed that the police boat was just on the other side, literally yards away from Nikolas's boat. Robin did some quick math in her head and came to a decision.

The group came to Nikolas's boat and Robin hugged her daughter close. "I love you." She looked Emma straight in the eyes and gently rubbed her cheek. "Trust me?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother and realized what her mother was planning. "Mom, no…"

Robin pushed Emma off the dock and into the water. John didn't hesitate and jumped in after her, scared that her dress would drag her down.

"Police - freeze!" Dante had heard the splash and quickly turned the spotlight towards the sound.

Nikolas drug Robin onto the boat with Jerry and his men right behind them. Nikolas looked in the water and saw the John and Emma were both out of reach. "Damn it!" He looked at Jerry and signaled. Less than a minute later, the boat took off while John and Emma made their way to the police boat.

Patrick and Jason pulled the kids out of the water and wrapped them in blankets. Patrick held Emma close, not caring that he was getting soaked in the process. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Emma smiled through her tears. "I'm fine daddy, I promise. I love you."

Patrick hugged her again. "I love you too."

Emma watched the boat with her mom on it disappear in the dark. Emma began crying. "He still has her."

"I know, but we will get her back." Patrick turned to John. "And you, are you okay?"

John nodded. "I'm fine. Patrick I'm sorry, I tried to convince him to let Robin and Emma go but…"

Patrick put his hand on John's shoulder, consoling him. "I believe you. The important thing right now is that you and Emma are safe. We'll find Robin – I'm sure of it."

"Emma!" Cam stood at the railing, thrilled to see his girlfriend safe in Patrick's arms. "I'll be right there."

He jumped onto the boat, took Emma in his arms and kissed her passionately, forgetting that her father was standing right there. "Hey!"

"Sorry Dr. Drake." Cam gently held Emma's face in his hands, gently caressing her cheeks. "I was so scared I wouldn't get to look into those big brown eyes ever again. I love you."

Emma kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

Dante smiled at the couple and then looked at Patrick. "The coast guard is here. One of their boats is going to take you guys back to shore."

"Nikolas's boat?" Patrick knew the answer but he hoped he was wrong.

Dante shook his head. "I'm sorry Patrick, we lost them in the dark."

Dante gave Patrick a minute to absorb the news and then spoke to him again. "Why don't you take the kids and go back to the Quartermaine's? Get some dry clothes on, get some rest and we'll be by to interview you in the morning." Dante looked up on deck and saw Lulu and Maxie waving at them. "We need to go check on the other passengers."

Patrick nodded. He was thrilled to get his daughter back but upset that Nikolas still had Robin. He was beginning to think this nightmare would never end.

Smiling at his oldest girl, Patrick helped her onto the coast guard boat and took her back home to Port Charles.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nikolas threw Robin on her bed furiously. She winced as she landed on the site of her still stitched wound. "How could you Robin? How could you betray me like this?"

Robin held her side and tried not to cry, she was pretty sure at least one of her stitches had ripped when she hit the bed. "I saved my daughter and I will not apologize for that. You are insane Nikolas and you need help."

Nikolas began pacing the room. "No! All I need is you and our kids. How could you push your own daughter into the water like that?"

"To save her and protect her from you and Jerry Jacks. I will do anything to protect my children including agreeing to put on this damn ring." Robin tore Nikolas's ring off her finger and flung it at him. "But now she is safe and I don't have to pretend anymore. I don't love you Nikolas and I never will."

Nikolas picked up the ring off the floor and stared at it with tears in his eyes. "Why Robin?"

"Because I love Patrick. He is the love of my life and nothing will ever change that." Robin continued to hold her side and felt blood starting to pour through the dress. "Nikolas, you need to understand that please. Now will you please get Emily in here, I need her help."

Nikolas glared at her. "Her help for what?"

Robin didn't say a word; she just held up her bloody hand and then passed out.

* * *

Emma came into the living room and sat down next to her dad, hugging him tight. "Steph, Mal and RJ, Dad are they okay?"

"They're fine. We got them to a new safe house. You did good that day; you stopped Jerry from taking your brother and sister." Patrick hugged her back.

"I'm sorry – I didn't have time to grab Mom. She pushed me and I didn't have time…" Emma began crying and Patrick rocked her slowly.

"Em, it's ok. Your Mom's only concern was getting you away from Nikolas and Jerry and I know she is thrilled that she managed to do that. Your safety was all she was worried about and now she knows you are safe." Patrick rubbed her back and saw Cam come in. He waved Cam over to the couch and let the boy take Emma in his arms. "I'm going to go see if your Uncle Jason has heard anything from Dante."

The couple just nodded and Cam continued to hold Emma as she cried.

Jason was going over some notes at his desk when heard a knock on the door. "Come in Patrick."

Patrick walked in and shook his head. "How'd you know it was me?"

Jason shook his head. "Please. I haven't heard from Dante yet. How is Emma doing?"

Patrick sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "As well as can be expected. She is blaming herself for Robin not being home."

Jason raised his eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"Emma thinks that if she had just been quicker, if she had just realized what Robin was doing a second sooner than she could have grabbed her Mom and they could have escaped together."

Jason smiled. Emma was so much like her mother it was scary. "Of course she does. Emma needs to realize that Robin's only concern was getting Emma away from those men."

"I told her. She's just having a hard time accepting it." Patrick was worried about Emma but the only thing that would make the whole situation better was to get her mom back. "Did John tell you what happened?"

"That they tried to turn the event into an engagement ball for Nikolas and Robin – yes." Jason looked at Patrick and realized the real question he was asking. "And also that my sister is alive and helping him."

Jason had been shocked when John told him about Emily. As Jason Morgan, Emily was really the only family member he had had a decent relationship with and her death had been a terrible blow. "I can't believe that he did that – brainwashed her and kept her away from us. My mom could have had some time with her before she…"

Patrick stood up and walked around the desk, giving his friend and reassuring pat on his shoulder. "I know but we can't change that. All we can do now is find her and Robin and bring them both home."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dante entered the living room and sat down with the group. "We have some good news, we have narrowed down the search area and are closer to tracking down where Nikolas is holed up with Robin and Emily."

Patrick shook his head. Good news was a relative term and this was not good news to him. The only good news would be finding Robin alive and well.

Dante noticed a distinct lack of excitement at what he said so he clarified his statement. "The coast guard came from several different directions last night and none of them crossed paths with another boat. There is only one direction they could have gone in and that leads to a small inlet. It's a heavily wooded area but there is only one road going through there. We have a search crew out there right now."

Jason thanked Dante and showed him to the door. "What are you thinking Patrick?"

"I'm thinking that just because Dante thinks it's a lead doesn't mean it actually is one. Any word from Robert and Anna?"

"Anna sent me a text a few minutes ago – Sid has arranged a meeting with Jerry. Anna, Mac and Robert are each going to take separate vehicles to the meeting and follow him."

Patrick nodded. "When are they meeting him?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"And we will be in a fourth car, right?" Patrick stared Jason straight in the eyes.

Jason sighed. "Right."

* * *

Jerry got off the phone with Sid and smiled at the vial he held in his hands. He knew Sid had been compromised but he didn't care – it was time to get away from Nikolas and he knew exactly how to do it, thanks to the wonderful Dr. Scorpio-Drake.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jerry, get in here!" Nikolas was screaming down the hallway.

Jerry walked in, calm and collected. "What is it, sir?" He sneered at Nikolas, not feeling the need to be polite.

"Help me get Robin to the lab." Nikolas was standing over an unresponsive Robin lying on her bed. Jerry noticed the blood on her dress and walked over to her.

"What did you do to her?" Jerry may be a bastard but he would always hold Robin in high regard. She had proved to be a worthy adversary over the years.

Nikolas stuttered his response. "She, she fell into her bed and I think she tore open her stitches. It doesn't matter now, help me get her to Emily."

Jerry pushed Nikolas aside and picked her up in his arms, carrying her down to the lab while Nikolas ran in front of him, opening every door so Jerry could move without stopping. They got to the lab and Nikolas went to get Emily while Jerry laid Robin down on the cot. Moving quickly, Jerry found where Emily kept the counteragent and swiped a vial, sticking it in his pocket. He went back over to Robin and leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Thank you little Robin, once again you have been most helpful."

Jerry stood back up just as Emily and Nikolas came in. "Do you need anything else?"

Nikolas waved him off and Jerry left the room, planning the next step of his escape.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Tomorrow Jerry would go to the meeting place and offer up a trade. In return for Robin's whereabouts, Jerry will get immunity and Patty boy will synthesize a cure for the poison running through his body.

After he received the cure, Jerry would send Dr. Drake all the information necessary to go and rescue his beloved Robin while Jerry waited at a safe place far away from it all. If all went well, Jerry would be home by the end of the week and he would never have to step foot in this blasted town again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Patrick and Jason watched as Sid nervously paced by his car. Jerry was supposed to have been there 15 minutes ago and they were beginning to think he wouldn't show when a car pulled up next to them and rolled down its window.

"Hello Patty boy." Jerry smiled at the two men. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Patrick stared at the man in disbelief. Jerry had shot the woman he loved twice and kidnapped his daughter and he sat there like he didn't have a care in the world. "What do you want Jerry?"

"Why to reunite you with your one true love of course. I have come to strike a bargain with you."

"What kind of bargain are you talking about?" Patrick hated Jerry Jacks but he would strike a deal with the devil himself if it meant saving Robin.

"Nikolas has decided that turnabout is fair play and injected me with a poison." Patrick couldn't help but smirk at Jerry's news. "Yes, yes I know – couldn't have happened to a nicer guy, moving on. I have managed to get you a vial of the counteragent – I need you to synthesize a cure."

"That is Robin's area of expertise, not mine. I need her help to do that." Patrick was a brilliant surgeon but when it came to drug therapies, Robin was the best and only choice.

"Unfortunately, Jobbin Robin is not in any shape to help anyone right now." Jerry noted the fear in Patrick's eyes and took a small amount of pleasure in it. Patrick's fear would motivate him to help Jerry. "Nikolas was a little upset after Robin helped your daughter and his son escape last night."

"What did he do to her?!" Jason stopped Patrick from jumping out of the car and attacking Jerry.

"You still have that temper Patty boy but you need to keep it in check for your wife's sake." Jerry waited for Patrick to relax a bit and then continued. "I don't know, but whatever he did opened up her stitches. Emily patched her up but she was still unconscious when I left this morning."

Patrick looked at Jerry in horror. "So you see Dr. Drake, our time is getting short. The truth is that little Robin needs to get to the hospital and since I need you to produce a cure, this is the perfect deal for you." Jerry held the vial out the car window and Patrick grabbed it from him. "I take it that is yes?"

"Yes, I'll do it." Patrick felt like his back was against a wall. He prayed that he could do what he needed to do to save his wife.

"Good." Jerry looked at Jason. "Please call Robin's super spy parents and tell them that I will not be headed back to the house until I am sure I am not being followed. Word of warning - if I do not return within 2 hours, Nikolas will assume I have been compromised and move Robin so please tell them to back off."

Jason picked up his phone and relayed Jerry's warning. "They said that they will not follow you."

"Good. You have 3 days – I suggest you use them wisely." Jerry rolled up the car window and took off.

"Patrick…" Jason tried to comfort Patrick.

Patrick stared at the vial in his hands. "Take me to GH Jason."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Patrick rubbed his eyes and went over the formulas again. It had been over 24 hours since Jerry Jax had given him the counteragent and Patrick still hadn't been able to figure out the precise protocol. There was one chemical he was missing but he couldn't figure out what it was. Exhausted and furious at himself for not being able to figure it out, he grabbed a beaker and threw it across the room.

"Calm down there Drake, those things are expensive." Jason walked into the room just in time to see Patrick's tantrum. "I brought you some lunch."

Jason put the bag from Kelly's on the counter while Patrick grabbed a broom and dustpan and cleaned up his mess. "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Patrick you need to eat and get some rest." Jason was trying to reason with Patrick.

"Rest Jason? How can I rest knowing that Nikolas has her and she's hurt?" Patrick threw the shattered glass into the trash and walked over to the table. "I can't rest without her. I close my eyes but I can't sleep, not really."

Patrick began pacing. "I should feel better because Emma is safe and in a way I do." Cam and Emma were moved to the safe house yesterday. John had stayed behind to help with the search. He wouldn't rest until Robin was returned to her family. "But my children need their mother and I need my wife."

"How can you help her if you are so exhausted and run down that you can't think straight?" Patrick glared at him but knew Jason was right. "Eat your burger, lay down in the on call room for a couple of hours and then get back to work. Otherwise I will call in Tom and have you admitted for exhaustion."

Jason looked Patrick straight in the eyes. "You will be able to figure this out once you have a clear head. Trust me."

Patrick didn't say another word, just sat down at the table and ate the food Jason had brought him. Jason was right, he needed to clear his head so he could figure this out. He would take a short nap and then he would dive back into his work. The answer was there, he just had to find it.

* * *

Nikolas walked into Robin's room while Emily was examining her. "How is she doing?"

Emily waited until she was finished with her exam and then answered him. "She's stable but she really needs to be in a hospital – the chance of infection is too great here."

"She's not going anywhere and you know that. You tell me everything you need to get her well and I will get it for you, no matter what it takes." Nikolas stationed himself by Robin's bed, not even looking at Emily while he spoke to her.

"Fine, I'll put together a list for you and have it to you in an hour." Emily took one last look at them and then left the room.

Nikolas took Robin's hand in his and sat down on the edge of her bed. He was gently stroking her face when she moved. "Robin?"

"Patrick?" She looked at the man sitting next to her and smiled. "What happened?"

"You were hurt but it's going to be okay now, I promise." He continued stroking her face.

Her eyes were barely open. "You promise?"

"Yes, so just rest now, okay?"

Robin gave him a weak smile. "Okay, I love you."

Nikolas smiled at her with tears filling his eyes. "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Emily walked in to see Nikolas sleeping in Robin's bed with her. Shaking her head, she walked over and began checking Robin's vitals. "Damn it."

Nikolas woke up. "What is it Emily?"

"Can't you feel how hot she is? Robin has a fever, 101.5. She's developed an infection." Emily continued her exam while talking to Nikolas. "We need to get her to a hospital. They have access to medications we cannot get, tests I cannot run and doctors who specialize in this very situation. Nikolas, if we don't get this infection under control she could go into full blown AIDS."

Nikolas shook his head. "No Emily, she stays here. I will bring you whatever and whoever you need here to save her but Robin isn't going anywhere."

Emily put on her gloves and did a blood draw so she could try and get a handle on the battle raging in Robin's body. Emily wasn't sure she had the capabilities to figure out what exactly what bacteria was attacking her immune system but if she could at least figure out the general class, Emily could try several different broad-spectrum antibiotics.

Robin moaned weakly and Nikolas tightened his grip on her. "It's okay, I have you and I will never let you go."

Robin didn't respond, just fell back to sleep. Emily shook her head and she finished up the draw and gathered the tubes of blood she had collected. "Nikolas I need you to listen to reason. You can bring Robin back home after she is well but if we cannot get this infection under control she will die. Because she is HIV positive we don't have as much time as we would if she were HIV negative. Please Nikolas, think about what is best for Robin and the kids."

Nikolas stared at Emily for a moment and then answered her. "I promise to think about it. Now, if you are done, I would like some time alone with my fiancée."

Emily nodded and then headed out the door, straight into Jerry. "How is she?"

"Not that you care but she is not doing well. If we can't get this infection under control, she won't make it." Emily was frustrated. She was doing everything she could to help Robin but this may be beyond her abilities.

"Of course I care, the dear Dr. Scorpio-Drake and I share a long history together. What is the timeline?" Jerry was concerned that Robin would die before Patrick could produce a cure for him.

"A few more days maybe. She needs to be in a hospital but Nikolas is fighting that."

Jerry shook his head. "Of course he is. That boy isn't in his right mind, you know that?"

"He's in love – people aren't always rational when they are in love." Emily would always defend Nikolas, especially against Jerry.

"This isn't love – it's a bloody obsession. Be a doctor and think about your patient first, not Nikolas." Jerry glared at her and then walked away, upset that his only chance at a cure may be dying.

Emily looked back at Robin's room, shook her head and went back to the lab.

* * *

Patrick stared at the results, still trying to figure out the missing component. It was driving him crazy that after almost 2 days he couldn't figure it out. He stood up and walked around the lab, trying to stretch his legs and maybe clear his head.

This was Robin's area of expertise, everyone knew that. Patrick stared at her computer and walked over to it, typing in the password for what felt like the hundredth time - premsr08.

Patrick went through Robin's files, her various research projects one more time. "What would be close to what I am dealing with here?"

Patrick was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the lab door. John poked his head in. "Dr. Drake?"

Patrick waved him in without looking up from the computer. "Come in John. I assume Jason sent you here with food and to check up on me."

John held up the paper bag. "Yes he did. Any luck?"

"No and it's driving me crazy." Patrick stepped away from the computer and walked over to the table where John was setting up the food. "Eating with me?"

John shrugged. "I thought you could use the company and maybe someone to bounce ideas off of. I may not be a doctor but I could be a sounding board."

Patrick sat down at the table. "It couldn't hurt. I'm stuck, there is one component of this formula I cannot figure out. This is Robin's area of expertise not mine and I have been trying to channel her, going through old case files, and it is not working. I have hit a wall and I can't break through it."

John thought about it for a moment. "Instead of trying to think about what Robin would do, why don't you try to think like my dad for a moment?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows at him questioningly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because my dad is the one who had the poison developed. Maybe if you can figure out what he was thinking when he developed this poison, we may be able to come up with the missing piece."

Patrick closed his eyes and thought. John was right, he had to put himself in Nikolas's head. Nikolas would want Jerry to suffer, just like he did all those years ago when Jerry poisoned him. Patrick's head shot up. He jumped off the chair and ran over to the computer, typing in Nikolas's name and scanning his medical records. "Son of a bitch, it's right here."

"What is?"

Patrick smiled for the first time in days. "What I have been looking for."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Patrick put the last vial in the suitcase and smiled. It was done, he had figured out the cure and was ready to give it to Jerry and get his wife back. Patrick couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face when she found out that he had put the protocol together.

"Ready to go?" Jason stood in the doorway with John. The three men were riding in one car together while Robert, Anna and Mac were taking another car to the meeting place. Robert was planning to follow Jerry just to make sure that he didn't double cross them while Jason would take Patrick and John to the address Jerry provided, accompanied by Dante and Nathan in a third car.

Patrick nodded and followed the men out the door. Thirty minutes later they met up with Jerry and Patrick handed him the suitcase. "Here it is. It is a step down process and each vial is marked. It will take two weeks to completely remove the poison from your system but as long as you follow the instructions on the vials and get the injections at the same time every day, you will make a full recovery."

Jerry smiled. "Thank you Patty boy. Well, it's been fun but I've got to go."

Patrick panicked. "What about Robin?"

Jerry looked in the direction of Robert's car. "Oh I didn't forget about her but I want to make a clean getaway so as soon as I am certain I am not being followed I will text you little Robin's location. I have been granted a reprieve and I have no intention of spending it behind bars."

Jason pulled out his phone while Jerry was talking and conveyed Jerry's demands. "They understand."

"Good. Well it's been fun, as always, but I have to go. Good day gentlemen." Jerry got back into his car and drove off.

Patrick paced the ground, waiting for a message from Jerry. After 45 minutes it finally came.

* * *

"She's not getting any better Nikolas, we need to get her to a hospital." Emily was done being nice. Robin was dying and she couldn't see why Nikolas was delaying her care anymore.

"No Emily, she is here with me and that is where she will stay. You can make her better, I know you can." Nikolas had faith that Emily would find the proper combination of medications to combat this infection.

Emily continued her exam. Robin's fever was slowly climbing, it was now at 103. Her viral load was still virtually undetectable but the infection was proving resistant to the antibiotics at her disposal. Something stronger was needed but Nikolas would not listen. "Nikolas, I am a doctor but even I have my limits. There are treatments that can only be given in a hospital setting, treatments that you cannot get your hands on in time to save her. That is what she needs now. I have done everything I can."

Emily walked over and stared into her ex-husband's eyes. "If you love her, you need to take her to the hospital so that they can save her life."

Nikolas didn't believe her. "Oh my God, why didn't I see it before?"

Emily was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not trying to help her – you're trying to get rid of her so that I will be alone. You think if Robin's gone we'll get back together."

Emily shook her head. "No Nikolas, you need to listen to me. I have done everything I can but…"

"No! You have been letting her get sick so you can get rid of her." Nikolas waved to the open door. "Take Dr. Quartermaine back to her lab and keep her there until I can figure out what to do with her. Bring me Mr. Jacks so that we can procure another doctor to help my fiancée."

Emily struggled against the guard, still not believing what Nikolas was doing. "Nikolas please listen to me!"

"Get her out of here!" The guard drug Emily away while Nikolas turned his attention back to Robin. "I am so sorry I let her anywhere near you but I promise you that I will get someone here to get you better right away."

Nikolas climbed back into bed with Robin and gently placed a cool washcloth on her forehead. He kissed her cheek and held the fevered woman close in his arms, barely noticing her still rising temperature.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Here is the situation – we have two guards on the front door, two on the back and at least 4 patrolling the grounds." Robert went over the information he and Anna had gathered during their recon of the small two story house where Nikolas was holding Robin.

"We don't know how many guards are inside the place but it is not a large place so we should be able to find her quickly." Several cars pulled up to the group and Robert smiled. "Here is our back up."

Four men came out of each of the four cars and walked over to the group. Robert quickly gave them the information and without saying a word the men divided up and peeled off to cover the grounds. Patrick watched in amazement as the two guards at the front door suddenly fell to the ground. Robert smiled. "Let's go."

The group made their way to the front door and entered, Robert leading the way and Dante in the rear. Seeing the staircase, Robert split the group up. "Dante - you, Nathan and Jason take the basement. Anna – you and Mac take this floor and Patrick, John and I will take the top floor. Let's go get our girl."

* * *

Nikolas looked at the guard as he came in the door. "Where is Jacks!"

"I don't know sir but we have a problem. We have been infiltrated."

Nikolas looked down at Robin, still burning up with fever and unresponsive. "Drake! Get the car ready, we need to go now!"

Working quickly, Nikolas began undoing the machines and IV so he could get Robin out of the house and away from Patrick.

* * *

Dante and Jason made their way down the hall while Nathan stood guard at the bottom of the stairs. Working quickly they checked out the various rooms and finally came to a locked door. Dante took a moment and then kicked it open.

"I'm not armed!" Emily raised her hands above her head in a sign of surrender.

Jason walked over to his sister and smiled at her. "Emily?"

Emily recognized her brother. "Jason?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Jason quickly responded, holding her close. "I can't believe this, you're really alive."

"You too." Tears ran down her face but she quickly recovered. "Robin! We have to get to Robin. She's sick Jason, really sick and he won't take her to the hospital. She's going to die if we don't do something."

"Show me where she is." Emily grabbed Jason's hand and led the men to Robin's room.

* * *

"Come on Robin, it's time to go." Nikolas began picking her up but a voice stopped him.

"Put my daughter down now Cassadine." Nikolas saw Robert standing in the doorway, flanked by Patrick and John. Patrick made a move towards her but Robert held him back.

"No, she is coming with me." Nikolas finished picking her up and held her close.

Patrick looked at Robin, red with fever and completely unresponsive. "She needs to go to the hospital Nikolas."

"No!" Nikolas backed away from the men.

Patrick was desperate. "She is going to die if she doesn't get help."

John tried to reason with his father. "Please, let Patrick and Robert get Robin help and I will stay here with you."

All three men began to slowly walk towards the pair as they spoke. Nikolas continued backing up until he was in a corner. "Stop right there."

They continued walking. Nikolas dropped Robin's legs and wrapped his arm around her throat. "Stop or I will kill her."

They stopped. "Nikolas, you love her, you wouldn't kill her."

"To keep her from you Patrick, I would. If I can't have her no one can. Now move out of my way or I will do it."

Robert pointed his gun at Nikolas's head. "You do it and you will be dead before she hits the floor."

"I don't care – without Robin I don't want to live."

"I am giving you until the count of three to release my daughter or I will kill you. One, two…"

Nikolas kissed the top of Robin's head and tightened his grip as Robert pulled the trigger.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Patrick watched in horror as the bullet flew across the room and struck Nikolas in the elbow of the arm holding Robin. Nikolas flinched in pain, accidentally releasing Robin from his grasp. Robin fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Robin!" Nikolas started to lean down but Robert charged him and pushed him flat against the wall. Patrick took advantage of the distraction to grab Robin and drag her away from Nikolas and out the door. Once he got her out the door, he leaned down and picked her up, running down the hall without looking back. He had just met up with Jason, Emily and Dante when he heard a gunshot ring out from the room behind him.

Jason looked at Robin and then ran down the hall to the bedroom. He had just gotten there when John and Robert walked out, closing the door behind them. Patrick couldn't hear what was said but he saw Jason pull John into a hug and lead him away from the room.

"Patrick, we need to get her to a hospital now." Emily was worried that it may be too late to save Robin.

Patrick looked down at Robin. Now that he had slowed down he could feel the heat radiating from her body. "Dante – can you arrange an ambulance intercept?"

Dante nodded. "You got it." Dante pulled out his phone and began giving the order while Patrick and Emily ran down the stairs, running into Mac and Anna on the main floor.

"Mac, we need to get going. The ambulance will meet us at the crossroads in 10 minutes." Dante had arranged the meeting at the closest meeting place between the house and the hospital.

Mac and Anna both took a second to look at Robin. It was obvious she was in bad shape and needed help now. They took off with Robin, Patrick and Emily and headed to the car.

* * *

Tom, Epiphany and Liz were waiting at the ER doors when the ambulance pulled up. Working quickly, they got Robin into a trauma room and began assessing her vitals. Her pulse and BP were elevated and her temperature was 104.3.

"I want her in an isolation room ASAP." Tom, normally a calm man, was barking orders at his staff. "Get some cooling blankets in here and do a blood draw. I want an IV bolus of normal saline and broad spectrum antibiotics. Was she on anything before she came in here?"

Emily answered quickly from the corner she was standing in next to Patrick. "Penicillan."

"Obviously that's not working so let's go with something else. Ephiphany, get me a vancomycin drip set up."

Patrick took a look at Tom. "You think it might be penicillin resistant streptococcus pneumonia?"

Tom didn't look at Patrick but kept working on Robin while he answered. "It's a definite possibility. With her HIV status, I am not taking any chances."

Within minutes Epiphany had the IV set up and Robin was being moved into an isolation room. Tom held Patrick back when he tried to follow her. "Give us time to get her set up in her room and run our tests. I'll let you know when you can go in and see her."

"But Tom…"

"Don't make me call security or worse, Epiphany on you. She's in great hands but you need to let us do our job." Tom took off down the hallway as Mac and Anna came running in the ER.

"How is she?" Anna was scared to death for her daughter.

"They are putting her in isolation and doing everything they can to lower her fever and fight her infection. They've started her on an aggressive antibiotic." Patrick spoke in a dazed voice, still in denial over how bad off Robin truly was.

"Patrick." Mac was trying to snap him back to reality. "Patrick – when can we see her?"

Something about seeing Mac brought Patrick back to his senses. "Soon as they get her settled." Tears filled Patrick's eyes. "She was so hot Mac."

Mac pulled Patrick into his arms and held him as he cried. Anna wrapped her arms around both men and joined them in the hug. "She is going to be alright. Our girl is strong and has survived so much worse than this. She has too much to live for to go now."

Patrick pulled back and nodded at Anna. She was right – Robin had survived much worse and she would survive this. She had to.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Patrick sat by his wife's bedside, watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed in and out. It had been 2 days since the rescue mission and she was still unconscious, her body fighting the infection with the help of the medications Tom had prescribed. She was in a critical care bed but she was out of isolation and that was at least a step in the right direction.

Tom had been right on target with his diagnosis and the change in antibiotics had made a difference. Her fever was slowly going down but her HIV levels were unstable due to the infection and she wasn't even close to out of the woods yet. Everything that could be done was being done so all that was left for Patrick to do was wait for all the medicines the doctors were pumping into her body to work. It was pure torture waiting to see his wife's beautiful brown eyes again.

"How's our girl?" Mac came into the room with a couple of cups of coffee. He handed one of the cups to Patrick and then sat down in a chair by Robin's side.

"Thanks." Patrick was grateful for the coffee and for Mac's support. Mac had been almost constantly by his and Robin's side since they got to the hospital, only taking time out to run errands for Patrick. "Her fever went down another half a degree - if she keeps going like this, it may be gone before the night is out."

Patrick reached up and gently stroked her face while Mac asked the next question. "And her HIV levels?"

Patrick sighed. "Still unstable. Dr. Makeba arrived last night and is going to consult on her case. He has a soft spot for Robin – he's the one who came up with the protocol that she is currently on."

Mac nodded. He remembered finding out that Robin's levels had been unstable and she hadn't told anyone. He had been hurt that she didn't come to him even though he understood why – she was a Scorpio, a damn stubborn family who think that they can handle everything on their own. It had been a huge relief when Robin told him that her levels had returned to normal and HIV was nearly undetectable in her system. Mac had been so relieved that he was nearly destroyed when, a week later, he was told that Robin had died in an explosion. She was supposed to be okay now and it wasn't fair.

It also wasn't true. His brilliant girl had been kidnapped for her medical skills and spent the next year and a half being tortured and kept away from the people she loved and who loved her. She came back and was once again torn from her family. It seemed that someone, Nikolas it turned out, was trying to keep Robin from those she loved. He tried twice but she came back to them both times a little stronger and he was certain that she would do it again.

"Then she will be fine. She's just resting right now but she'll be up and fighting with you in no time."

Patrick never looked at Mac, his vision focused on his wife. "When will the kids be home? I know they are anxious to get here." Patrick had wanted to wait until Robin could receive visitors before bringing everyone home. The kids would already be worried enough and not being able to see their mom would only make it worse. Now that her fever was almost broken, Jason was making arrangements to bring everyone home. Patrick had spoken to them a few hours earlier and explained that Robin was sick and in the hospital but that she was getting better every day.

"Jason is on his way right now to get them. They should be here first thing in the morning." Mac was ready to see his wife – she had been at the safe house with the kids. He needed Felicia to help him through this.

Patrick looked away from Robin for a moment and gave Mac a cold look. "And Nikolas?"

Robert said that, after Patrick had pulled Robin out of the room, Nikolas had attacked him and John and Robert had ended up shooting Nikolas to protect them. Nikolas had a gunshot wound to the head. "The doctors are pretty sure he is in a permanent coma, something about there is still brain function but…"

Patrick stopped him from continuing. "I understand what you are saying but he is still alive which means he could come out of it and after Robin again."

"Let's concentrate on getting Robin well, everything else can wait. Why don't you lay down in the on-call room and I'll stay here with her?" Patrick began to protest. "Patrick, Robert and Anna are back from the police station and would like to spend some time with her too. You need to rest and you know I will find you the second anything happens. She won't be alone but you are not going to be able to help her when she wakes up if you are sick too."

Patrick closed his eyes. Mac was right, he knew he was but leaving Robin's side after being without her for so long seemed almost impossible. "The second anything happens I want called."

"The very second. I put a bag in the on-call room with some clothes for you. Take a shower and lay down. You know I won't let anything happen to our girl."

Patrick stood up, gave Robin a kiss and then headed towards the door. He took one last look back at Mac and Robin. "Thank you Mac."

Mac smiled at him. "No thanks are necessary. Go get some rest."

Patrick walked out the door and headed down the hall. He would get some rest but there was something he needed to do first.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"How is he?" John looked up to see Patrick standing in the doorway. He wasn't surprised to see Stephanie's dad standing there, he had been expecting it.

"Please, have a seat and I will tell you anything you want to know." John gestured to the chair next to him and Patrick sat down. "He is in a coma with no guarantee that he will come out of it. I am looking into secure long-term facilities to place him in. I would welcome a second opinion so I have given you permission to review his file. I trust you Dr. Drake, I know you will tell me the truth."

"You know you can call me Patrick, I think we passed formalities weeks ago. And I have to admit I want to see his file but for my own reasons."

John knew what Patrick was saying. "You want to malke sure that he won't be coming out of it and after Robin again. How is she doing?"

"She's still unconscious but her fever is down and we are hopeful she'll wake up by the time the kids are home." John looked at Patrick. "Stephanie should be home in the morning. I know she wants to see you."

"I want to see her too." John turned his attention back to Nikolas. The man hadn't made a single movement since Patrick walked into the room. "She doesn't need to see him though."

Patrick nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. "John, what really happened after I left the room with Robin?"

John didn't look at him. "Does it matter?"

"I want to help you. Jason and I both do but we need to know the truth in order to do it." Patrick leaned over in his chair. "Robert didn't shoot Nikolas, did he?"

Tears filled John's eyes. "No, he didn't. I did."

 ** _Flashback_**

"Stay right there Nikolas. It's over." Robert had gotten back up and was standing over the man. John held a gun on his father as Robert backed up next to him.

"It's not over, not until Robin and I are together." Nikolas held his bleeding arm and slowly pushed himself up the wall until he was standing and staring at the two men. He glared at John. "How could you do this to me? Betray me this way?"

"Dad, you need help. Let me help you." John hated seeing the man he once admired turned into a sad, raving madman.

"I don't need help – I need Robin and if you won't help me get her back, I'll just have to do it myself." Nikolas leaped at the men and John pulled the trigger.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I thought he was dead. It wasn't until the paramedics came in that we discovered he was still alive." John's face was streaked with tears. "I wasn't even aiming but the bullet hit him in the side of the head. I wasn't trying to kill him."

Acting on instinct, Patrick stood up and pulled the young man into a fatherly hug. "I know you weren't. It wasn't your fault. Nikolas was a sick man who was trying to hurt you and Robert. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have killed you both to get to Robin. I'm sorry that you had to do it but your actions may very well have saved not only Robin, but Emma and Stephanie too."

John let go of all the pain and guilt and just cried for a few minutes, relieved to finally let it go. After he was done, he released his hold on Patrick and sat back down. "In my head, I know what you are saying makes sense. The man I knew as my father has been gone for years but it doesn't change the fact that I shot him and he may die at my hands, the same way he killed Helena."

Patrick stopped him. "The situations are completely different. You weren't trying to kill Nikolas, you were protecting yourself and the people you care about. Nikolas killed Helena in a selfish, mad act of cowardice. You are nothing like him." Patrick stood up. "When was the last time you ate or slept?"

John rubbed his eyes. "Jason is making sure I'm well fed but as for sleep…"

"Well that ends now. You need to rest and, since you are on the hospital board, I'm sure they won't mind if you lay down in the on-call room. We'll leave word at the nurse's station to have them call you in there if there is any change in his condition." Patrick felt protective of the young man. He was Stephanie's brother and that made him family.

John started to protest but exhaustion won out. "Alright, let's go."

The two men left the room. Mere moments after they left the room, Nikolas's right hand twitched for a moment and then stopped.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"So, is she being good?" Patrick walked back into Robin's room 3 hours later, having showered and taking a short nap. John was still sleeping in the on-call room and Patrick was hoping that he would get a few more hours in before heading back to Nikolas's bedside.

"I like it better when she is arguing with me." Robin had barely stirred since Patrick had left.

Patrick strode over to the bed and gently stroked her cheek. "Me too."

"So how was Nikolas?" Mac raised his eyebrows at Patrick. He knew Patrick wouldn't be able to resist checking on Nikolas's condition.

"Still in a coma and they have no idea when, or if, he will wake up. I convinced John to take a nap – he is a good kid." Patrick sat down but he didn't relax. This nightmare wasn't over, not until Robin was awake and healthy again.

"Yes he is." Mac had come to respect John over the past weeks. John had been by their sides fighting against his father to bring Robin home without a single question or complaint. Mac knew that this had been tough on the boy but John had proved himself, at least to Mac. "They did a blood draw about an hour ago and Tom said they should have the results soon."

Patrick reached up and placed his hand on Robin's forehead. "She feels a lot cooler."

Mac nodded. "They said she was at 99 a little while ago. She's beating this fever." He smiled at Patrick. "Our girl is coming back to us."

"No place I'd rather be." Robin's weak voice filled the room.

Patrick pushed the chair over standing up to be with her. "Hey, welcome back. I can't tell you how great it is to look into those eyes again." Patrick pressed the call button while talking to Robin. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Emma?"

"She has been at the safe house with the kids since you saved her." Patrick kissed Robin. "You did a great job getting her to safety."

Epiphany burst into the room. "What happened?"

Mac smiled at her. "She's awake."

Epiphany looked at Robin and smiled. "Well it's about damn time. I'll go get Dr. Hardy."

Epiphany left to get Tom and the men turned their attention back to Robin. "I'm going to go call your parents while you and husband catch up." Mac leaned over and kissed Robin on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too." Robin's voice was weak but full of emotion. She watched Mac leave and then turned back to Patrick with tears in her eyes. "Nikolas?"

Patrick hated the fear he could hear in her voice. He tried to reassure her. "He was shot during your rescue. He is in a coma."

Robin nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. This short conversation had worn her out. "I love you."

"I love you too." Patrick held her hand as she started drifting off. She just about asleep when the door opened and Tom came into the room.

"I understand you have decided to wake up." Tom walked over with Robin's chart in his hands. Right behind him was Epiphany, who quickly started getting Robin's vitals.

"Looks like we finally got rid of that fever. 98.6, BP 110/84, pulse 72, respirations 14." Patrick smiled as Epiphany rattled off her finding to Tom. Everything was back to normal ranges.

"Looks like." Tom opened Robin's chart. "I'm also happy to report that your HIV is back under control. The virus is virtually undetectable in your system."

Patrick sighed with relief and squeezed Robin's hand. "You're going to fine."

"Thank you Tom, Epiphany." Robin's cheeks were streaked with tears of joy.

"We were more than happy to do it. I want to check out your stitches, make sure they are still holding, and then I will leave you to rest." Tom walked over to her bed and gently removed the dressing, confirmed the stitches were still good and then left Epiphany to redress the wound.

"Everything looks good. I want you in here for a couple days to rest and make sure we have that infection knocked out and then you can go home."

Robin looked like a happy little kid when Tom gave her the news. "Really?"

For the first time in weeks, Patrick honestly laughed out loud. Tom smiled at the couple. "Yes, really. Now get some rest and I will see you both later. It's good to have you back Robin."

Patrick watched the doctor leave. He stood up and took off his shoes before lying down on the bed next to Robin, being careful to not jostle her. "Is this okay?"

Robin leaned into him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "This is better than okay – this is perfect."

Robin closed her eyes and happily fell asleep, finally back where she belonged - in her husband's arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"No Nikolas." Robin was dreaming that Nikolas was standing over her.

"You're mine Robin, always. Just a little longer and we will be together." She saw Nikolas backing away from her.

"No!"

Robin started shaking and Patrick woke up. He gently rubbed her shoulders. "Robin, Robin, hey, it's okay – I've got you. You're safe."

Robin pulled his arm tighter around her. "He was here. He was going to take me again."

"Robin, you were dreaming. We are the only ones in here. Nikolas is in a coma, he can't take you from me again." Patrick kissed the top of her head.

Robin nodded but didn't feel any better. "It seemed so real."

"A side effect of your pain killer probably. We'll talk to Tom about getting you something else in the morning." Patrick continued to hold her. "Right now you need to rest. I'm not going anywhere and no one is taking you away from me so go back to sleep. Doctor's orders."

Robin giggled and snuggled closer into Patrick. "Well, if my doctor insists."

Robin closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, pleasant dreams of her husband and children filling her head for the rest of the night.

* * *

John headed back to Nikolas's room, feeling a little better after his 4 hour nap. He stopped by Robin's room and popped his head in. Patrick and Robin were both sleeping so John decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to them.

John opened the door to his father's darkened room and sat down next to Nikolas's bed. Jason had gotten some things from the dorm for him including his laptop and his textbooks. He opened up the laptop and checked his e-mail, taking care of a few things for Cassadine Industries before closing it for the night. John had every intention of returning the company to its former glory and distancing it, and himself, from his father's latest meltdown.

Yawning, John reached for the Advanced Marketing Management book he had set on the table. He patted the heavy book and gave a soft laugh. "Another exciting night."

He turned on the bedside lamp and noticed that the sheets and blankets looked rumpled on his father's bed, almost like he had gotten out of bed, but that was ridiculous - Nikolas was in a deep coma and couldn't have gone anywhere.

John took one last look at the man and went back to his studying. Within minutes he was completely engrossed in his studies and stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Mom!" Robin laughed as her children ran into the room, excitedly running to her bed.

Emma made it there first and hugged Robin tightly. "You're feeling better?"

Robin squeezed her oldest tight. "I'm great, especially now that my kids are all home. How about you? I didn't hurt you when I pushed you in the water?"

Emma shook her head. "No Mom, I promise I'm alright."

Stephanie pushed her way through next. Tears filled her eyes as she held her mom. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too baby, me too." Robin then looked up and smiled at her boys, waving them over for hugs. "Get over here."

Mal and RJ both came over and hugged their mom. "I think you guys have grown 6 inches since I last saw you." Tears filled her eyes.

"Well I did but I'm beginning to think that RJ is going to take after you mom." Mal joked making Robin smile.

"Hey – that's not very nice." RJ punched his brother in the arm and the whole family laughed.

Patrick put his arms around his boys. "I'm sure he is just a late bloomer. Better watch out or he'll be towering over you in a few years."

Robin smiled at them. "So, tell me everything that I missed. I want every detail about the past few weeks. RJ, why don't you start."

Extra chairs were brought in and the 4 children each took a seat next to their mother's bed while Patrick sat down on the bed next to her.

As their youngest son began his tale of the past two weeks, Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and gently kissed the top of her head. Finally, their family was together again.

* * *

Jason knocked on the door and then popped his head, careful not to startle John. "How are you doing?"

"Good – I've talked to my professors and, given the circumstances, they are willing to let me do some work online." John was a semester away from earning his MBA and didn't want to fall behind.

"That's great – and him?" Jason gestured towards Nikolas's bed.

"The same I guess." John sighed and put down his book. "I could actually use a breather – care to step outside for a moment?"

Jason was surprised but nodded his head in agreement. John stood up and they left the room and went into the hallway. "Why did you want to talk out here?"

"Because I don't know how much he understands when he is like this and I don't want to give him any information. It may sound silly, the man's in a coma, but I won't take any chances when it comes to my sister's safety." John had a bad feeling that Nikolas wasn't done with any of them yet.

"I understand. Stephanie is visiting with her mom right now. Do you want me to send her down here later?" Jason knew that John wanted to see his sister.

"No – I don't want her anywhere near him. Are they going home?"

Jason shook his head. "No, not yet at least. The kids are out of school until next week and with Robin still in the hospital we felt it was best if they stayed with us. That way they can get back into a routine and Patrick isn't running like crazy trying to take care of them and Robin."

"Makes sense. Maybe I could come by there and visit?" John didn't want to impose on Jason's hospitality anymore than he had.

"Why don't you just stay with us? Sam would love to spend more time with her cousin and we have plenty of room." Jason and Sam had discussed it and wanted John to live with them.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You're family and we would love to have you there. What do you say?"

John thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "I say yes."

"Great – I'll have your things brought to the mansion and put in your room. See you for dinner tonight? You need to get away from the hospital for a least a little while." Jason was hoping to get John home for some good food and a long night's rest.

John looked at his father's door and then back at Jason. "Sure – see you tonight."

John walked back into the room and Jason took one last look at Nikolas before heading home.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Seriously, you like NASCAR?" John was enjoying getting to spend a little time with Stephanie and getting to know more about his sister.

"Dad made sure all of us kids were exposed at an early age. Seriously, do not even attempt to interrupt the Daytona 500 in our house – you will get hurt." Stephanie was laughing and then noticed John's face. "I'm sorry – I didn't think…"

John took her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. Patrick is your dad and a great one. You are lucky to have him."

"I know but still, I feel bad. I know that Nikolas is my biological father but I don't know him except as the man who kidnapped my mom." Stephanie wasn't sure what to say.

"I understand and that is all his fault. The truth is that I would prefer you stay as far away from him as possible. You never need to see him. The man he has become doesn't deserve a relationship with either one of us."

Stephanie was shocked at the harshness of John's words. "Well, it's not really an issue now – he's in a coma, right?"

John looked away from her and out the window. "Yeah, right, but even if he does come out of it, I still think it's best if you steer clear of him. You have a wonderful father, be grateful for that."

"I am, believe me. I'm grateful for my entire family, including my newly found brother." Stephanie leaned over and patted John's knee, smiling at him. "So, tell me more about living in Europe and our Grandma Laura."

* * *

"I brought Kelly's." Patrick held up the plain brown paper bag and walked to Robin's bed. "Who wants a bacon cheeseburger?"

Robin raised her right hand, laughing. "I do, I do." Patrick unpacked the food and handed Robin her food. She took a bite and groaned. "This is so good."

"I'm so glad you are enjoying it." Patrick was watching her closely while he ate his BLT.

Robin caught him. "Wait a second - is this a bribe?"

"Maybe?" Patrick gave her a smile, trying to use his dimples to soften the blow. "Tom wants to keep you here for a few more days."

"What? Why?" Robin couldn't believe it – all she wanted was to go home.

"Your fever has come back a couple of times and you are still a little unstable. Tom is just being overly cautious and I am okay with that." Patrick had agreed with Tom after reviewing Robin's labs. Her blood counts were still a little out of normal range.

Robin studied him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Can't fool you." Patrick shook his head. "Your WBC and RBC's are still a little out of range – nothing unexpected but let's err on the side of caution, please?"

"I just haven't been home in so long." Robin couldn't help it, she started to cry. Her frustration was almost overwhelming. "He has stolen so much time from us. How much more is he going to take?"

Patrick sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. Robin, it's over. Nikolas is not going to take you away from us again. He can't."

Robin shook her head. "I want to believe you but…"

Patrick gently turned her face so she was looking at him. "Then do, it's as simple as that. Now, you need to finish eating your cheeseburger. Protein is good for you."

Robin gave him a sad laugh and began eating her burger again. She wanted to believe it was over but she couldn't shake the feeling that Nikolas wasn't done with her yet.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Steph took him down in 5 seconds flat – I was so proud!" Emma was telling Robin about teaching her brothers and sister some self defense moves.

"That's because you are Devane-Scorpio – we're a tough bunch." Robin laughed and smiled at her oldest girl. It had been almost a week since she was admitted to the hospital and the children were taking turns visiting so as not to overwhelm her and Emma always went last since she was the oldest. "How are things going at the Quartermaine's? Everyone getting along?"

"Surprisingly – yes. John has been spending time with all of us." Emma looked at Robin. "I feel for sorry for him Mom. He lost Stephanie so young and never got the chance to be a part of a real family. I'm hoping that maybe we can be that for him."

Robin smiled proudly at her daughter. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I noticed that he didn't even hesitate to jump in after you when I pushed you into the water." Robin paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay? I was so worried about you."

Emma took her mom's hand. "I promise I'm fine. Nikolas didn't do anything to me and Dad insisted I get a full check up right after I was rescued. I'm more worried about you. I know you want to protect me but if something is wrong, I can handle it."

Robin shook her head, still amazed by her daughter. "My HIV is still under control and my viral load is once again almost undetectable. Your father and Dr. Hardy are just being overly cautious. I promise that if there were anything to worry about, we would tell you."

"Good." Robin watched her daughter's shoulders relax a little bit. "So, you want to hear what happened when Cam decided to join in on the training?"

Robin laughed. "Do not leave out a single detail."

* * *

John walked down the hall to his father's room slowly. He had been spending less and less time at the hospital and more with Stephanie and her family at Jason's. For the first time since he left his Grandma Laura's, John felt like he had a home.

Stephanie was wonderful, he couldn't ask for a better little sister. The two of them had slowly found common ground in various movies and music. He discovered that Robin had gotten Stephanie listening to opera and she was developing a real appreciation for it. John had even made her a deal – he would let Stephanie take him to a NASCAR race with the family and he would take her to a live opera, hopefully with Robin and Patrick and maybe Cam and Emma as well.

Cam had begrudgingly come to accept that John had no designs on Emma. He actually thanked John for his help in rescuing not only Emma but Robin too. They weren't friends but they were learning to co-exist peacefully and that was enough for now.

John, Mal and RJ were turning into gaming buddies. Along with Danny, they had spent hours playing various games and researching gaming strategies. John was also helping RJ with his fastball – John had done some pitching in high school and college and was thrilled to have someone to share his knowledge with.

He was also spending time with Jason and Sam. The two of them had trusted John before anyone else and their faith in him had never wavered. Jason was going to help John with whipping Cassadine Industries into shape while Sam had agreed to review the company's current charitable contributions and make suggestions of different areas around the community that could use their help. John wanted to involve Sam – she was a Cassadine and should have a say in how the money was spent.

Last but certainly not least was Patrick. When he wasn't at the hospital he was with his kids, making sure they knew how much he loved and missed them. John saw everyday how much he loved all his children and Stephanie was most definitely Patrick's daughter. The two men had bonded over their love for Stephanie and Patrick had also let him know that there was always a place for him in their home. John appreciated the fact that Patrick didn't hold who his father was against him.

He reached his father's door and went inside. He sat down next to Nikolas's bed and watched him breathing slowly in and out. "I know Helena is partially to blame for what happened to you but I still hope you never wake up. I want my sister to be safe and the only way she will be is if you are gone."

John watched for a reaction of any kind but nothing happened. "I'll feel better after tomorrow." John had found a maximum security recovery facility in France to move Nikolas to. The transfer was happening first thing in the morning. "You will be in another country, far away from Robin and Stephanie, under lock and key. I have full control of all Cassadine interests so there will be no more guards to bribe and no one to help you escape."

John leaned back in his chair, still watching Nikolas before finally pulling out his Kindle and reading. After two hours, John got up to leave. Nikolas hadn't even moved once. He put his tablet away and headed to the door, pausing to take one last look at his father. "Tomorrow, I end this nightmare once and for all."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Emily walked into Nikolas's room, carefully closing the door behind her and walking to the bed. "You can get up now, the coast is clear."

Emily had been brought to the hospital along with Robin and Nikolas a week ago. She had quickly convinced everyone that she was happy to be rescued from Nikolas's evil clutches and even agreed to outpatient therapy to deal with her years in captivity.

Of course, it wasn't true – Emily would do anything for him and it didn't take long for Nikolas to call on her to prove it. Emily and Nikolas had a plan in place for just such a situation and she had done exactly as instructed, even getting a room at the Metro Court rather than staying with her brother at the Quartermaine mansion. After all, she needed some space while she adjusted to her new life.

Nikolas opened his eyes and smiled at his doctor. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes – Patrick was still at the house when I left a little while ago." Emily had went over for a family dinner but had left early because she felt 'overwhelmed'. "The jet is fueled up and ready to go. All you need to do collect Robin and we can go." Ever since Nikolas had called her the day after he was admitted she had done everything she could to get everything ready for their escape.

Emily handed him a bag with clothes, a hairpiece and a fake beard. Within minutes Nikolas was dressed and ready to leave Port Charles for good. Emily checked the hallway. "There's a car waiting for you two on the third level of the parking garage. I'll see you two at the plane."

"Thank you Emily." They parted ways and Nikolas headed off to pick up his fiancée.

* * *

Robin was lying in bed, almost asleep, when she heard the door to her room open. She smiled, certain that her husband was finally joining her in bed. She suppressed a giggle as he tried to quietly walk across the room, working hard to not wake her.

The bed sank behind her as she felt him slowly sit down on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

* * *

Nikolas had entered Robin's darkened room and was trying to be quiet so as not to disturb her. He had a rag and a bottle of chloroform in his pocket if he needed it but he knew it wouldn't be necessary. Robin loved him and wanted to be with him, she would come with him willingly now that Patrick had left her alone for a few hours.

He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek before lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Robin felt Patrick run his hand through her hair and finally decided to let him know that she was awake.

She turned her head to look at him, giving her husband a smile.

* * *

Nikolas stroked Robin's hair before sighing, realizing that he needed to wake her up but she slowly turned her head towards him.

"It's time to go Robin."

"I don't think so." Nikolas was caught off guard when he heard a voice behind him. Suddenly he felt someone shove him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a gun was in his face. The lights in the room turned on and Mac stood at the door, a gun trained on him and Robert Scorpio stood over him while Anna got off the bed, pulling a dark brown wig off her head. "You have caused our little girl enough problems and it ends tonight."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Did you tell the kids that you snuck me out of the hospital yet?"

Patrick laughed as he held her tighter. "While we were having dessert. They promised to wait until morning to ambush you."

"Sorry I couldn't come down, I was just so exhausted from the move. I still can't believe that you managed to sneak me out of the hospital. Was Tom mad?" Robin didn't want Patrick to get in trouble.

"Trust me Robin, everyone agreed that this was the best thing to do for you." Patrick was glad she couldn't see him – she would know that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Go to sleep – we can talk in the morning but right now you need your rest."

"Fine but only if you stay here in bed with me. I love you, so much." Robin closed her eyes and felt Patrick kiss the top of her head.

"Just try and kick me out. And I love you too, so much." Patrick laid there with her and was relieved to hear a little snore coming from her after just a few minutes. She really was exhausted.

Patrick wasn't anywhere near sleep, not until he was certain that Nikolas had been taken care of. It was Patrick who figured out that Nikolas was faking his coma - thanks to John allowing him access to Nikolas's medical records. Reviewing the MRIs, Patrick had noticed what the ER doctor had missed – the area of the brain where Nikolas had been shot was already damaged due to the drugs Nikolas had been on for years. What that doctor had taken as damage from the bullet passing through was actually already there – there was no new damage. Nikolas had a superficial head injury at worst.

He remembered telling John the news only a few days after the rescue.

 _ **Flashback**_

John was in the library, finishing up a paper, when Patrick walked in. "We need to talk. I finally got a chance to review Nikolas's file."

John closed his laptop. "And?"

"I don't think he is in a coma. The damage the doctor attributed to the bullet wound and he said was causing the coma has been there for years." Patrick hoped that John believed him.

John studied Patrick for a minute and then picked up his phone. "Jason, could you please meet me and Patrick in the library. Yes, now, it's important."

Less than a minute later Jason came through the door. "What is going on?"

Patrick told him what he had just told John. Jason shook his head. "Are you sure Patrick?"

"Without examining him I can't be 100% certain but…"

John interrupted. "He's sure and so am I. In fact, I have noticed that his blankets are messed up when I come in to check on him in the mornings. I thought that maybe I was just imagining it but this explains it. I would also bet money that someone is helping him, probably planning to wait until we are all gone one night and to grab Robin and whisk her out of the country."

Patrick thought about it. "Well Jerry is out – we gave him the counteragent and there is absolutely no love lost between the two of them."

Jason was the one who figured it out. "Emily, it has to be Emily." A pained look crossed his face and he shook his head. "She was just with him for way too long."

Patrick's heart broke for him – Jason just got his sister back and he was probably going to lose her again. "Jason, I am so sorry."

"I know. Look, I am going to call Anna and have her round up the troops. We need to stay ahead of Nikolas and get someone watching Emily." He turned to John. "You keep visiting Nikolas, let him think we still believe he is in the coma."

"Of course, I'll do anything to keep my sister and her family safe from him." John was done with Nikolas.

"Good." Jason pulled out his phone. "Anna, I need you to get over here as soon as possible."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Less than two hours later Emily was being followed and a plan had been created to catch Nikolas in the act of attempting to take Robin again.

Patrick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. There was a text message from Anna with two words – _it's done_.

For the first time since this nightmare had began, Patrick felt completely relaxed. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly and safely with his wife.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Nikolas looked up and Anna in shock. "Where's Robin?"

"Where she belongs – with her husband." Robert couldn't believe this man – he had a gun pointed in his face and he just wanted to know where Robin was.

"No! She belongs with me!" Nikolas started to stand up and suddenly hit the ground shaking as Anna hit him with a shot from a taser gun.

Anna got off the bed and stood over him. "No, she belongs with Patrick and their children. We are done playing games with you Nikolas – you are going someplace where no one will help you and you will never escape."

"And as for your little accomplice, Emily is being picked up at the airport as we speak. Hopefully Patrick and Robin will be able to help deprogram her and undo some of the damage you have done to her." Robert smiled as Tom Hardy came in the room with two security guards. "Dr. Hardy, please prepare Mr. Cassadine for his journey."

The guards quickly pulled Nikolas off the floor and held him still as Tom gave him an injection in his left arm. Nikolas struggled for a few minutes before the drugs took effect and he became unresponsive. A gurney was brought in and Nikolas was secured to it using restraints and taken out of the room, Anna and Mac accompanying it to the ambulance.

Robert handed Tom an envelope. "Here is all the paperwork you need to relinquish custody of Nikolas to us. The WSB thanks you for your assistance."

Tom smiled at Robert. "It was my pleasure." Tom left the room and Robert went to join Anna and Mac. The ambulance was taking Nikolas to the airport but his destination was not the Greek Isles like he had planned. No, Nikolas was headed to Steinmauer Prison. Frisco was waiting at the airport to take custody of Nikolas and personally deliver the man to his new home.

"Did you text Patrick?"

Anna smiled as Robert walked up to the ambulance. "Patrick and John both. They deserved to know that they could sleep safely tonight."

"Good – let's get this bastard out of Port Charles and our daughter's life for good."

They got in the ambulance and took Nikolas to the airport.

* * *

John stared at the fire, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened over the past few months. Even knowing everything his father had done he still couldn't believe that Nikolas was headed to a maximum security prison in another country and that he had helped send him there.

"Did it work?" Cam walked in to see if John had heard anything. Patrick had given Cam a heads up on what was going on so he could help protect Emma. Cam knew about that the plan to capture Nikolas was going down tonight.

"He's on his way to Steinmauer. Hopefully he will never see the light of day again." John was trying to be strong but it wasn't working.

Cam thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "You did the right thing, you know that don't you?"

John laughed harshly. "Of course I do – it was the only thing I could do. I had to protect Stephanie and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Cam took a few steps forward until he was standing next to John. "Look, I know that we have not gotten along since you came back but I would like a chance to start over. We used to be friends a long time ago and maybe we could be again." Emma wanted Cam and John to get along and Cam would do anything for her.

"Why? Because of Emma? I already told you I am not going to try and steal her from you." John was overly sensitive at this time and tact just wasn't possible.

"I know you won't and if Emma leaves me it will be because of me, not you. No, it's just - I am impressed with the way you protected everyone here. I misjudged you and this is my way of apologizing to you."

John studied Cam. "You really mean that?"

Cam laughed. "Surprisingly enough – I do. So what do you say – want to have a drink?"

John nodded. "Jason has beer in the kitchen, let's go."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Mom!"

It was 8:00 in morning and Patrick had held the kids at bay as long as he could. All four children came barreling into the room and hugged their mother.

"We are so happy to have you out of the hospital." Mal hugged his mom tight and sat down next to her.

"I'm happy to be out of the hospital. I'll be even happier when we get home." Robin appreciated Jason's hospitality but she was anxious to get back to a normal life with a normal routine.

"When is that?" Steph was ready to get back to her room and school – she had weeks of cheers to learn.

"Today." Patrick hadn't told Robin about Nikolas's arrest yet, he would do that later, but he wanted to get his family home. "As soon as everyone gets packed up and ready to go."

They didn't need to be told twice – Mal, RJ and Steph ran out of the room so they could get home.

Emma took advantage of their leaving to get some time alone with her mom. "How are you really Mom?"

"Really, I am great," she looked at Patrick, "but a little surprised that we are headed home. Is Nikolas's coma really permanent?"

Patrick sighed and looked at his wife and daughter. "It turns out that Nikolas was faking his coma. He was working with Emily to try and kidnap you again which is why we got you out of the hospital last night."

Robin shook her head. "I knew something was going on. But if he isn't in a coma, is it safe for the kids to be back at home?"

Emma and her father both looked at Robin in awe – of course her concern would be about her children, not herself. Patrick sat down on the bed and took Robin's hand in his. "Nikolas is in Steinmauer Prison – solitary confinement. Your parents and Mac captured him last night when he attempted to kidnap you from your hospital room."

"And Emily? She is just as much a victim as I was – Nikolas brainwashed her to be his helper." Robin hated seeing what Nikolas had done to her.

"She was arrested at the airport last night – she had chartered a plane to take you and Nikolas out of the country." Patrick knew this was hard on Robin but he wanted to tell her the truth. "Emily has been placed in Ferncliff until they can do a full examination and see if there is any hope of reversing the damage Nikolas has done."

The tears streamed down Robin's face. "Poor Jason – he finally got her back and now…"

Patrick hugged her. "I know babe but it's not your fault."

"Really? Nikolas's obsession with me led to all of this."

Patrick turned her so she was facing him. "And that is Nikolas's fault – not yours. You need to remember that."

"How did he get so far gone? He took our daughter," Robin squeezed Emma's hand, "he had me shot. My God, he almost killed me to get me to be his. He was willing to let me go into full blown AIDS if it meant I died with him."

Patrick and Emma both held Robin close, trying to alleviate a little of the pain she was feeling. Emma looked at her mom. "Nikolas was a sick man who did horrible things but he is gone now. We are all healthy and headed home. That is all that matters."

Robin nodded her head. "You're right. When did you get so smart?"

"It runs in the family." Emma gave her mom one last hug and stood up. "I am going to go pack to head back to the dorm and see if John needs any help."

"Oh my God – John? How is he doing?" Robin had completely forgotten about Stephanie's oldest brother.

"Doing okay – Cam and him had a few beers last night and talked about Nikolas. He is ready to leave this all behind and we are all going to help him. Heck, he is even going to join us for a few races this summer." Emma was proud of her boyfriend and the way he stepped up for John.

"Good, maybe he'd like to come over for a family dinner – there's always room for one more." Robin had always felt guilty that they hadn't been able to find John years ago and reunite him with Stephanie.

Patrick smiled at Emma. "He's actually going to come over tonight to help everyone get settled back in. He's been spending a lot of time with all the kids."

"Gee Emma, I had no idea you wanted an older brother." Robin was giggling as she spoke.

"Not just any older brother – John. It's been great getting to know him again. He's great – sweet, kind, intelligent and willing to put others first."

"I know – he's visited me every day since my rescue. He reminds me of the Nikolas I used to know, before Helena got her claws in him." Robin's face clouded over as she was once again reminded of the man who was once one of her closest friends. "I kind of like the idea of you having an older brother to look out for you. And I can't think of a better one to have than John."

Robin didn't see John standing outside her door but Patrick did. "Hey, come on in."

"I didn't want to interrupt." John was trying not to let on how much what Robin said meant to him. "This seems like a family thing."

Robin reached out her hand to him and John took it. "Which is exactly why you should be here – because you are family."

Robin patted the bed and John sat down. "So, how are your classes going?"

* * *

"Let me out!" Nikolas paced the floor and tried to figure a way out of his prison cell. "Damn you Drake! Damn you Scorpio!" He picked up his bed and threw it across the room.

Suddenly Nikolas heard a knocking coming from the other side of the wall. "Cassadine – is that you?"

"Who is it?"

Cesar Faison laughed as he realized the beautiful serendipity of the situation. "An old friend who just may be able to help you."

The End


End file.
